The Incredible X men: Chronicles of Heros
by Hauraunah
Summary: A fanfiction by me and Rukoto . Love her so much. Takes place after CyclopsXavierPhoenix have been reported dead. Storm, Wolverine and my OC character go to recover Jeans body and some answers. WolverineOC, WolverineJean, SabertoothOC, SabMystique
1. On the Road Again

"I still think you can afford to be a little bit more lady-like, Serenity," Ororo took great precautions as she watered her "babies". It was partly sunny, one of those toasty warm days when "the sun wasn't on it's period", as Serenity liked to say. With recent events that had just surpassed, this was no time to be smiling as if team members were not dead, and yet the weather goddess could not help herself. Her caramel skin glowed with the same warmth as the sun outside. Things would be harder from here on out, but, she knew she could count on her friend to help her keep things in balance. Ororo took a quick glance back at her.

A smug smirk pulled at her full lips. Ample breasts heaved and hoed gently as she took in small drags of air. Raven black hair spilled across the sofa. 'Ro had been a little more than uptight lately. Normally she'd give the woman her space and let her deal with it on her own, but she wasn't a fan of humid weather, so she put a smile on the weather wench's face. Women like Ororo needed a strong male influence, and with Charles out of the picture, Logan was the only compitent male left. heh, go figure. Part of her missed Logan. He was a character that was hard not to miss. No matter how hard she would try the woman in her ached for him almost every second, no matter how well she was at hiding it, from everyone except him. His nose could pick up things she could never dream of, and he always seemed to pick up that little tidbit. She bit her lower lip momentarily and sat up. "Well, 'Ro, don't count on me putting on any prom dresses anytime soon, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Soft strands of virgin, snow, white hair whisked gently against her cheeks as she nodded. Serenity and Logan had so much in common and yet they didn't. Serenity gave proper good byes, Logan didn't. This was one of many examples. Althought she didn't like to use the word 'couple'and he spoke as alittle as a possible of it, the two were a warped, Bizzaro, Scott and Jean. Putting down the watering can, she wiped her hands against her apron which protected her floatly skirt and fitted white tee. The Egyptian Princess always dressed simply which complimented her beauty even more, right along with her grace and stature, not that she was competing in any beauty pagents or had.

Serenity licked at the stud that sat at the bottom of her lip. It was brand new. She'd gotten it last night. She'd grown tired ofher same old face and wanted to change up a few things. The ache was dull yet powerful. She was no masachist but that pain seemed to draw her to continue her tongue play with the piercing. She ran her fingers through her glossy ebony locks, making a useless attempt to comb out permanent waves and subtle curls. She wished her hair was naturally flat, she wished alot of things were different, which was odd because she'd grown accustomed of her body. A cool gust has floated by tickling her revealed mid section. Black, leather, low-rise jeans hugged her curvy hips. The chill in the air turned soft mounds stiff and seeing how she'd chosen not to wear a ra today, there was nothing she could do about the evidence. Her black thermal, henly exposed more clevage than she would like but as she couldn't button it up with out feeling some discomfort, she'd left it alone, it was after all her favorite shirt. When she'd bought it, her chest had been about two cups smaller. The shirt was a good two years old, hell, both elbow were exposed, but she loved this top too much, and she wasn't much of shopper. She wouldn't buy clothed unless they were ripped to shreds or she couldn't squeeze into them.

The black motorcycle roared up the freeway, weaving between cars easily and eliciting angry honks from many drivers. The man riding it didn't give them a second thought, keeping his blue eyes on the road and his mind on other things. He hadn't bothered to wear a helmet, but his black hair had been securely tied back under a red bandana. He wore a worn leather jacket and a pair of faded jeans, looking like a typical motorcycle punk, although frankly, he was far from it. Zooming past another motorist on his way back to Xavier's school, he caught the sound of another honk and promptly flipped the offending driver off.

Truthfully, Logan had travelled down to Jean Gray's childhood home on instructions from Ororo to look for any sign that Professor Xavier could still be alive. Things didn't look promising from the start; the house was scheduled for demolition, and Logan had to sneak on to get a decent look around. Aside from several pieces of broken furniture and many spiders, he saw nothing out of the ordinarly. He could still pick up lingering traces of scents from both Jean and the professor, but neither of them had been there since the incident had occured. Logan frowned slightly - Ororo wouldn't be happy.

A few minutes later, the motorcycle turned into the driveway of the school, past the large wrought-iron gates, kicking up dust as Logan pulled it to a halt in the garage. He stepped off, and shook himself, tugging the bandana off his head and tossing it over the handlebars. His black hair looked even messier now than it would have if he hadn't used the bandana on the drive back. Stepping inside the mansion, he glanced around - most of the kids would still be in classes at this time, so he wouldn't be bothered. Now, all he had to do was find Ororo and give her the bad news.

Scott and Charles were dead. Both of them. Because of her. Because she couldn't control herself and didn't warn Charles before it had gotten out of hand. Everyone else mourned for Miss. Jean Grey, feeling sorry for the "burden" she had to carry, acting a host for the entity known as the Pheonix. Jean Grey died the moment Pheonix too her over, and not a minute sooner. She blamed her for the thick mist of anguish in the house. Ororo lost two friends, and both women had lost a father.

There were so many emotion running through the household. Most of the teachers left were female. Ororo took it the hardest, but showed the most control. Bless her. It didn't take a genius to see that Serenity was pissed, royally. Magneto even offered her an opening with his Brotherhood so that she could put that anger to good use. She was still pondering the notion.

She needed to get out of that house. Everything she touched always turned to crap. All she was good for was to be a sorry shoulder for the windrider to cry on. They talked over other things but between those lines was the conversation of death and loss. Life was much more easy when you had nothing to lose.

"...'Roro? You here anywhere?" Logan peeked into an empty classroom, but found nothing. He wandered the downstairs hallways for a bit, then caught the familiar scent, trailing upstairs. Following it, he eventually arrived at the door to the woman's greenhouse, one of the higher places in the mansion, situated where the flowers could get the best sunlight. He never understood why people took up gardening. Flowers just died anyhow - if not with the onset of winter and frost, then with some tiny mistake in the part of their human caretakers. He thought it was ridiculous, and had told this to Ororo many times.

He could hear voices from in the room, and he caught another person's scent as well. Stepping up to the door, he rapped on it with his knuckles, then opened it and peered in through the narrow gap, spotting both Ororo and Serenity, "am I interrupting anythin'?"

The weatherwench's face lit up. "Logan! You are back so soon?" Her warm brown complexion beamed like the sun. She ran to the doorway and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. It wasn't that Ororo was cold, but losing a group of loved seemed to spread this habbit of appriciation and enlightenment. Ororo had never saw herself as a friend of Logan's, but she realized now he was more. He was family, atleast in her heart.

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice and dropped her old cliché leather jacket onto Storm's tools. What could she say? Leather kept her warm. She watched as the weather godess hugged the walking enigma. What had he found? He was only gone for a few days, almost a week. did he need their help? She put her left hand on her left hip, minding her ribs. She'd had a little mess up in the danger room and bit it hard. She forgot that full power really meant full power.

Logan had gotten used to getting more suprise hugs from people around the mansion. It seemed with the death of Xavier, everyone was looking for more closeness, some way they could be a family again. Patting Ororo gently on the back in return, Logan smiled a little, "good ta see you too, 'Roro. And yeah...didn't take me long to find out what I needed to." He threw a wave in Serenity's direction, mostly because she was being standoffish, resting in the background with a hand on her hip. Oh, like she didn't live in the mansion too...Logan fought against rolling his eyes.

Stepping back from the white-haired woman, Logan stuck his hands in his pockets, trying not to look like the guilty bearer of bad news, "the house'll be gone in a week or so, so there's not much we can do about that. But honestly...I didn't find anything. Just the broken house." The look on his face was a mixture of frustration and sadness. Xavier had done a lot to help him, and he couldn't deny that he really wanted the old man alive again just so he could help him some more. But Xavier had been a leader to him too - giving him a cause when he had none.

After she finished squeezing him to pieces she backed away giving Serenity room. Though Logan had been gone for a few days, he and Serenity had been seperated for a few weeks. She'd had some.."personal" business to attend to. "So what do you propose we do now?" She had hoped like hell that house woul have a shred of something and now they were reaching in the dark. She sighed shaking her head. It was like there was no trace of her anymore but her name. Jean was gone, her lover was gone, and her house was soon to be gone. The thought made her want to cry.

Once there was an opening, she walked towards Logan and copied Storm's movements. His hair tickled her nose and she breathed him in. It was good to see him, even though she wasn't really good at showing it. She squeezed him fairly tight, once again forgetting that the chances of her breaking him were the same as Ororo's- it wasn't going to happen. Although her nose couldn't pick up the same things as his, she never thought she'd miss the smell of cigarette and city smoke. "Hey," What else could she say? Sorry the woman you love is dead? She wasn't jealous of what he and Jean had, or was it didn't have? She wasn't the jealous kind, but it did anger her that he was pretty close to being six feet under along Slim because he had a thing for the red head.

Logan winced a little at Serenity's tight hug, but more out of protocol than pain. He returned the gesture carefully, patting the other woman on the back as he had Ororo, not really knowing what else to do. "Good to see you too," he answered her, then lifted his head slightly, over Serenity's shoulder, to continue his conversation with the weathergirl.

"Nothin's left in the house...but we always got other places to look. Magneto's little base camp up in California, for one, and...well, Alcatraz too, though it might be harder getting there." Jean had come back to life when they all thought she'd died once before, right? He knew this time, though, he was getting his hopes up irrationally. He'd been the one to kill her, after all. It brought back unpleasant memories, just going over that. He tried to force himself to look at the situation objectively, but there was no possible way for him to keep his emotions out of it.

A dry groan echoed through her throat, at his pat. She bit her lower lip and pulled away. He said 'we', so that included her. Atleast she got to wear her costume. It was patented like all the others, but she personally felt it had a little class to it. This had been the outfit she'd lived in long before she crossed paths with the X-men. With those other places she was never off duty. iFly here and study his movements for a few months and then kill him and his family, and after that, get back on a plane and infiltrate the security systems of this royal family, blah, blah, blah./i She wanted so badly to see the look on her face when Charles had told her should couldn't walk around looking the way she did. That day was the first day she was introduced to the concept of women and wardrobes. Not that her outfit was flashy. No, hers was a nuns suit compared to some of the other team members. A simple cat suit with a plunging neck line that showed more torso than it did clevage, but that was another story meant for another time.

"You think she could still be alive?" She placed both hands on her hips. She hoped Jean was alive too. She wanted pay back. The Pheonix had exposed them all as weaklings. She'd tossed them around like rag dolls. She was a cold blooded killer. Atleast they both had one thing in common. She'd have to atleast try to kill Jean to avenge Charles...and Slim.

"Well I suppose that's just what we'll have to do, Logan." Ororo took off her apron and gloves.

Logan nodded to Serenity as she backed away from him. Unlike Ororo, she had no lingering smell of dirt and gardening - just her own personal scent hung in the air around her.

"She was alive last time we thought she died," he said, offering another small shrug and turning his gaze to the floor, "she could be now." Again, he tried to tell himself that he was hoping for the impossible and again he rejected the logic in it.

"How're we gonna get there, 'Roro?" he asked, leaning back against the closed door behind him, "I only got the motorcycle." Of course there was the jet, but that was needed here for emergencies - surely she wouldn't authorize something like that just for a little trek across the country.

Logan was right. What they needed was a van or something...hmm.."Leave the transportation to me," she said, the wheels in her head turning as usual. She raked her fingers through her hair plotting. Which place would she go to, to obtain the van? Bah, no matter, it was all childs play.

Ororo nodded at Serenity's remark understanding completely. "It's needless to say we'll need to bring our suits along to be safe," She saw Serenity nodd to her out of the corner of her eye. "Lets head up to the briefing room, seeing that Logan and I will join you to save time," she looked at Serenity.

"Alright, getting a ride will only take a second," she stroked her chin with the back of her fingers.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the cryptic gesture Serenity was making with her fingers against her chin, but he caught Ororo's eye and nodded. "Right, I'll go get my suit..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head, "anyone else we're inviting along that I should warn, or should I just worry 'bout myself?" Granted, he, Ororo, and Serenity were three of the more normal looking members of the X-Men, so they wouldn't stir up much interest, but if others wanted to come along, he wasn't about to tell them to stay at the mansion and keep teaching. But he had other matters on his mind too. If they were going to be driving cross-country in a van, he wanted the backseat and a pillow so he could sleep the whole way there.

"No, we need some staff to stay here and handle the children," the African goddess said as she slowly paced back and fourth. "If we told them they'd feel obligated to go, so we have to be incognito about this." Storm walked up to the door in front of Logan. "I'm going to my room to aquire a few things, I suggest you two gather yourselves as well." With that she moved past Logan and headed towards her room.

"Becareful, 'Ro, we're not going on vacation," she teased. When she left, it dawned on her the two were alone.

Logan almost felt like retaliating with a joke, but remembered the situation. He nodded as Ororo left the room, then turned back to Serenity. "Incognito, huh..." he muttered, scratching his chin in thought, "shouldn't be too much of a problem for you, eh?" Of course, if he just up and left, nobody would really miss him - he did it way too often.

"No,"she shook her head. "I don't break bodies into bars tables," she smirked. "I break bar stools against backs. But we're not going anywhere near a bar now are we?" She bent over to pick up her leather jacket. She turned and faced him again. She'd wanted to say this to him for months now. "I'm sorry abut Jean, Logan. I know how much she meant to you," She was even sorrier that she'd have to kill her if she was still aive.

Logan looked slightly suprised at her comment - it wasn't something he'd really expected to hear from her. But still, he didn't mind. Unecessary kindness, as it were - and he didn't get a lot of that.

"Thanks," he muttered, not smiling but looking slightly grateful, "I guess I'm just being..." a pause as he searched for the word, "...maybe a little too hopeful that she's still alive. But I'm gonna try." After a moment of silence, he turned to the door, "well...I should get going. See you in a few..." He opened the door and stepped outside, leaving it ajar for Serenity to follow.

iHe still loved her.../i The pain stung alot more than she expected it to, considering, well, she was expecting it. When she had become "involved" with the rabid wolverine she didn't want, nor did she try, to change him. They were both hurting over different things. She was hurting over Charles and he was hurting over 'Jeanie'. Once again she was chopped liver. She took a calming breath and headed for her room. Starting now she'd keep her distance of the smitten animal.

Logan heard Serenity leave the room behind him as he made his way to his own temporary space. He'd never stayed in the mansion for long enough to truly "occupy" the place, so it looked as plain as it usually did. Dragging out an old army-issue bag from under the bed, he began to randomly throw whatever clean clothes and items he needed into it. He was done and packed in less than five minutes, and headed to the outside of the mansion nonchalantly. Anyone who passed him in the hallway didn't give him a second glance, and he could have cared less.

A few shirts here, and a few jeans there, and of course, her second skin. Zipping up her bag she soon met Ororo out in the hall way. The brown skined beauty had only two suitcases with her. "Wow, 'Ro, that's pretty ligt for you," She smiled and retorted politely. "And as usual, you've managed to pack absolutly nothing, bringing that bag for show." Serenity grinned, laughing. "That's not true, it's filled the brim with my bras and knickers. Never can have too many of those," she winked at her friend. "I can see you're all set, Logan. Well, let us depart."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the ladies' joking, but said nothing of it, merely reshouldering his bag and glancing out towards the driveway leading away from the mansion.

"Thought you were the one who was responsible for the van," he said, nodding towards Serenity with a small bemused smile, "lead the way, then. Though, I don't see a van..." He was merely teasing. He'd never known Serenity to drop the ball on anything she assigned herself to do.

While she was in her room she had made a quick call. If th people she call had the impeccible service they claimed to, their ride would be comming up any second. She arched her brow at his comment but did nothing else to respond. She flipped her hair as she set her jacket over he bag, and her bag down a few feet in front of the large electric gates.

A sleek, black SUV was towed up by a faded, candy-red truck. Out of it stepped a rugged, middle-aged man. He tugged at his worn cap, slowly walking toward the trio.

"Wait here," Serenity said as she stepped forward, walking to man, putting some extra "oomf" with the sway of her hips. "Hello there," her voice was soft and velvety. "Are you the one who called ma'am?" She stood a few feet before him, her hands on her hips. "That I am," He looked at his notebook. "The upfront fee is $200.00 and because you didn't designate how long you'd be gone the fee for gas was subtracted from your total. You'll be charged $150.00 each day." She got that look in her eyes. Anybody who'd seen her powers to work knew that look. She held up her hand and puckered her lips blowing on her palm. A golden-pink dust arose in the air and circled the ma, entering his nostrils. "Are you sure there isn't some form of discount I could use?" she licked her lips.

Ororo rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Can you believe her?" She said quietly to Logan.

Logan smirked a little at Ororo's response, "hell, I'd do it if my personal mutation were more...friendly." Anything that made this cost less was fine in his book, as he had no money initially and didn't know how he was going to help pony up for whatever expenses they'd encounter.

"Maybe she can get us through the toolbooths or free food or something," Logan suggested, eyes narrowed in thought.

The man shook his head, his blood heating up. "Well...I..I could," "Lend me that truck for free?" His mouth agape, he shook his head. She approached him, reaching for the keys, his hands shot out and grabed her, dipping her. Caught of guard she blew more dust in his face, kicking him off her. " Yoiu have to get back to work, is the tank full?" He nodded. "I have to get back to work," She walked back towards Logan and Ororo. " You do that."

"Already admitting I can't - without busting a few heads, at least," Logan conceeded, stepping around to the back of the van and pulling the doors open. He flung his own bag inside, then grabbed Ororo's and Serenity's luggage and stacked them in the trunk as well.

"All set," he dusted his hands off and slammed the doors of the van shut, "wonder how that poor bastard's gonna explain that, though..." He snickered a little.

Ororo smiled hopping into the drivers seat. "I would not do that even I could, having men fall over you is less than appealing," iIt worked for Jean../i Serenity thought, pissed she didn't beat Ororo to the chase. She got into the passenger seat, knowing that when you deal with Logan, the back seat is off limits. Hmph, why couldn't he find a hotel instead of a bar? "I don't like it either, but hey here you and I are with a free ride, filled with gas."

Being the complete safety nut she was known to be, Storm checked everything and buckled her seat belt. She really didn't like the way her two teammates drove. Serenity's gotten her hands on the X-Jet before. Even their enemies the Brotherhood didn't want to ride with her again. She looked at her rear view mirror. "Try not to get too comfortable, Logan," she joked.

Serenity combed her fingers through her hair, preparing to have it braided. The aftermath of her powers left her feeling wanton, not to worry. That feeling never lasted too long.

"After your incident in the dangeroom, Serenity, you should try resting," Ororo commanded gently. Even though both women were 100 hetero, there was something about Ororo's accent that made you see her beauty even with your eyes closed.

" I know, 'Ro, thanks." She rubbed her side, over her ribs, remembering.

"Comfortable?" Logan called from the backseat, stretched out across the cushions, "dunno what you mean." He didn't feel like he was a part of the conversations going on up at the front of the van, and therefore didn't take part. Besides, he had all the room he needed back here.

"What'dya do in the danger room?" he asked, his curiousity piqued a little bit by Serenity's remark, "fall into a trap or something?"

With her eyes still closed, she reclined her seat back as far as it could go. "No, I just got my ass, handed to me. There was some new additions I didn't know about so I wound up getting some ribs cracked." The cracks were too small for her to be in complete pain. She felt it when she breathed and made certain movement, things could be worse and she wasn't one to complain.

"Goddess, you make it sound like you fell and scrapped your knee." Since the big battle, even a scrapped elbow freaked out the weather wench. She kept her eyes on the road, keeping to the title of the alert driver.

Logan folded his arms behind his head, "not bad for an injury." He took a nice deep breath, and reached out to open the window partways to get some fresh air, "keep it up and you'll be breaking legs in no time." He shut his eyes and yawned, "wake me up when we get someplace important, eh?" Truthfully, he wanted a little time to think by himself. It was his idea to go out to search for Jean in the first place...he had to go over in his mind where they needed to go and what they needed to look for. Or maybe he just wanted to remenisce.

She hadn't heard a thing he said but wasn't going to ask him to repeat it. She had been permanently tired for a couple months now. Taking a trip to Japan did that tot a person. But not being able to rest a minute once you got there was what rubbed salt in the wounds. She accomplished what she wanted, however.


	2. Barfights and Bribes

Logan jolted awake as the van hit a bump in the road, flopping back down against the seat painfully. He raised a hand to his face with a groan and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely, "we there yet? 'S been forever..." Propping himself up and sliding into the seat nearest the open window, he noticed the sky had gotten considerably darker.

"You two awake up there?"

Ororo, stopped the van, yawning softly, making a poor attempt to stretch the kinks from her back. "We are considerably close," She looked back at him and then over to Serenity.

The bump didn't bother her a bit, having a couple month's worth a jet lag gave her the ability to sleep through it. Her ebony braid fell over her shoulder, her face was turned near the window.

"Do you think maybe we should stop for the night?" she pointed to the inn that was across the road from a joint. She made a point for him to notice the joint, knowing it would be adamant in his decision on whether they had to keep moving or not.

Logan thought about it for a minute. "I guess San Francisco's not going anywhere," he muttered at last, "it'd be nice to sleep in a real bed." He felt rather stiff and sore from holding the same position in the same cramped backseat, even though he had been asleep the whole time. "Could go for a shower too," he yawned, "gonna charm these people into letting us stay a free night?" he joked to Serenity.

Hey eye lashes fluttered and she stirred in her seat, but other than that, she was sleeping quite comfortably.

"Are we going to pay for anything during this trip?" Ororo asked exasperated. "I feel guilty whoring her off on people and robbing them blind, this is something Brotherhood would do," she bit her lower lip.

Serenity turned to face Ororo and Logan, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Who do you want me to whore myself to?" That what some of the people in the mansion called it behind her back. You can't be offended by the truth.

Logan resisted teasing her about this recent statement - 'really? how much?' - and instead grumbled about Ororo's guilty conscience.

"We ain't the Brotherhood, so why does it even matter?" He sighed, digging into the pockets of his jacket, "I'm sure I got some cash on me...somewhere..." He pulled some crumpled bills out of his pocket, "right, thirtysome dollars. Think that'll do?"

"No," Serenity said, hoping out of the car stretching. "Are we sharing a room or do you think we should get seperate ones?" Her lips pouted slightly more and her eyes were still half opened. Her features were still drunk with sleep. She took off her leather jacket and set it on the seat waiting for an answer. She just wanted to shower and go to sleep, but that bar across the street was mighty tempting.

"Dunno," Logan muttered, also throwing a wayward glance at the bar, although when Ororo wasn't looking, so he wouldn't get an earfull, "with this kinda cash, I can't afford a room for myself." He sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets, stretching his legs and walking around a little, "..'Roro, it's up to you. You're kinda the leader of this thing anyways..."

Still a little irritable from sleep Serenity walked towards the lobby of the inn, preparing herself for the razzle and dazzle routine. "While you decide 'Ro, I'm going to get us rooms. I can understand your guilt, but you must understand. I've never had to pay for a thing in life and I'm not going to start now,"

The weather goddess rubbed her temples. "I guess that answered your question, Logan...Perhaps she's right... no one getting hurt.. it's better than warping their minds with telepathy or something," God she missed Jean.

Logan frowned at the 'telepathy' comment, but he knew Ororo was right. Jean had even messed with his mind a little, and he didn't like the feeling of it. Shouldering his bag from the back of the van, he followed after Serenity, taking his time through the dark parking lot and into the brightly-lit lobby. "Damn...I slept in the car, and now I'm gonna sleep here," he muttered to himself - he shouldn't have been tired. But he'd thank Serenity anyways.

Serenity leaned over the counter, laughing breathily. "Are you sure you can do that for me?" The young, juvenile clerk grinned. "Sure, what's three rooms?" She leaned in for a kiss but took the keys and backed away. "Well aren't you sweet," She turned back to the entrance but wound up bumping into flesh covered adamantium, falling flat on her ass.

Logan had a solid enough footing to stand his ground, but he couldn't deny he hadn't been a little startled. After a moment, he grinned a little and extended a hand down to help her up. "No sleepin' on the lobby floor for you," he joked, "I see you got the room keys." He easily pulled Serenity to her feet, "got your stuff from the car, and 'Roro's too. Just show me where I need to put it."

She dusted off her ass reaching to take her bags from him. "I can carry my own things. I got us three rooms. Yours and Logan's are totgether but mine is on the next floor,"

"What?" Ororo took her key, looking at the number. "You and I could share a room so we all can stay together." "It's a single bed ' Ro. Now go get some sleep."

"Not a problem, 'Roro," Logan commented, "maybe she's just tired of being around us. We are pretty damn annoying. Ahh, don't worry about it...she's only a floor up, what the hell could possibly happen?" He stuck his own roomkey in his pocket, "though, I'd be glad to swap rooms if you wanted to be next to 'Roro, Serenity."

She looked back at Logan without a smile on her face. "If you take my room, then who's going to keep an eye on you? My room number is 207B, 'Ro if you want to call me." She really needed some space away from Logan. She wasn't mad him, she was mad at herself, for being so... naive. She needed a shower and strong drink.

"Ow, that's harsh," Logan remarked with a smirk, "you make it sound like someone needs to watch me. G'night, then." He waved at the two women and started off down the hall, tossing and catching his room key in one hand and reshouldering his bag with the other. He'd assumed Serenity's comment to be joking, but who knew with some of these ladies...

She was so groggy. After opening her door and tossing her stuff on the bed, she threw her keys on the nightstand and quickly began to strip. Hopefully the shower would wake her up and give her the energy to walk across the street.

Logan unlocked his own room, and immediately picked up the faded smell of sweat, dirt, and cigarettes. "Cheap motels," he sighed with a shake of his head, dumping his bag on the floor and taking a look around. He felt crunched up and sluggish from the long car ride, but stretching a little bit more made most of the feelings go away. He wondered if the other two were going straight to bed, or if they had other plans, and glanced at the hotel phone, almost expecting it to ring.

After neatly laying her bags on the nearby dresser, Ororo sat on the side of her bed and picked up the phone, dialing Logan's room number. She'd call herself but she was itching for a shower and had only enough patience for one call. She raked her fingers through virgin snow strands listening as her call went through.

Serenity sighed as the hot water opened up her pores. This felt almost as a good as...well... if she had some smokes with her she'd certainly light one up after she'd finish. She scrubbed herself with the cheap hotel soap, head to toe. Her hair could use a dull gloss to it.

Logan, who'd crossed the room to dig through his luggage, jerked his head up at the sound of the phone. Stepping back over to the bed, he flopped down on it on his back and picked up the receiver. "...'lo?"

"How is your room, Logan?" she laughed at herself knowing they must have been somewhat the same. She carefully sorted through her bag for an outfit for tomorrow, and possibly, tonight.

Feeling clean and fresh she dried off, dropping the towel to the floor as she walked to her bed, slipping on some fadded, black skinny jeans and a red, long-sleeved thermal. Slipping on her boots from earlier she grabbed her wallet. Quietly closing her door she made her way to the lobby as quietly as possible. 'Ro was too classy for the joint across the street.

Logan smirked a little bit, "smells funny. I won't go into the details. What 'bout yours? You just goin' to bed for now, or you got plans for anything else?" He figured 'Roro, being the mature one, would take the responsibility of sleeping, and not staying up late and watching TV or raiding the minibar. Glancing at the luminescant clock on the nightstand, Logan wondered exactly how early he had to get up. It never changed his decision on when he went to bed, but he could be in a worse mood if he knew he had to wake up at some ungodly morning hour.

"I guess this is one moment where having heightened senses isn't a good thing at all," she giggled. "Well I haven't really much decided. I think it would be beneficial if I showered and went to bed. But I don't want to doze off, only to have Serenity come and wake me up for a drink," she laughed softly at the thought.

The joint was murky, but atleast it was dark. She took a seat up near the bartender. Taking some time from wipping his glasses, he walked over to her. "What'll it be," Pretending she was coughing she brought up her first and blew some dust at him. "Something strong and expensive," she said gruffily, unaware of the slow approaching guest.

"Well," Logan suggested, "they make those little 'Do Not Disturb' signs for a reason. Unless you want to head out to the bar with me, in which case I'll come next door and bother you right now." He readjusted his jacket and stood from the bed, "looks like you'll be the one drivin' tomorrow."

She giggled softly. "Well if I'm driving tomorrow I'd better stay right here and get some sleep," She packed up her outfit and looked for her nightie. "Besides, I'm craving a long shower. Go ahead and have some fun," she waited for his reply and conslusion.

The drink was thick and spicy. It burned nicely going down. She thought of Jean and Logan. If Jean was alive, Logan most likely would try to keep her from killing 'Jeanie', but she has it comming, and it's not like it's going to be easy, comparing their powers, but Jean wasn't a trained killer. She was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the large woman sitting beside her. Serenity kept her eyes on her glass. The lady leaned in, breathing all over her. "Hey there, tiny, you alone tonight?"

"You got it," Logan couldn't help smiling a little, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Night, 'Roro." He hung up the phone, then after making sure his room key was secured in a jacket pocket not easily accessible by anyone else, he turned the lights off and left, crossing through the dark cool night to the bar across the street. The loud chatter and drunken laughter felt wonderfully familiar to him, and he surveyed the bar from a spot near the door. Pool table, scratchy TV with some kinda sports game, lots of bottles against the wall. He pulled up a seat at the worn counter and spotted Serenity across the way, being hit on by some older woman. Biting his lip to keep from laughing, he hailed the bartender and received a beer promptly.

Why her? Why tonight? She kept quiet ignoring the woman, sipping her drink. She didn't feel like breaking any bones, she'd save that energy for the enemies to come.

Not taking no for an answer, the woman reached out to touch her flame red hair. Big mistake. Grabbing her wrist, Serenity flipped the young girl from her chair and onto the floor. Before she could continue she felt something explode against her back. The dyke had friends. One of her little friends picked up a chair and broke it against her back. Considering her ribs, it hurt like hell. She stood up and spat some blood on the floor looking at the two. Snatching the broomstick from the bartender, she broke it at the base and then into two. More of the womans friendsstood up and men whistled and clapped cheering for the commotion to go on.

"Damn...do I step in or not?" Logan wondered aloud, taking a sip from his glass of beer. The guy sitting next to him mistakenly thought he was trying to start a conversation, and jumped in with an answer, "it's a dyke battle! What the hell're you thinking?"

"The redhead isn't a dyke," Logan corrected, "well, so far as I know..." In a moment, his conscience kicked him in the back of the head, and he stood, heading over towards the fight. The bartender was already looking furious, besides, and he didn't want to get evicted with the rest.

She was fuming. She eyed the girls. she could feel a few behind her. She licked her lips. within and instant, she lunged forward towards the leader, slamming the round tip of the stick against her windpipe. She gasped, grabbing her throat in a panic. One came from behind, and another from the side. She dropped to the floor and kicked her in the side and pushed off flipping behind the other.

"Hoooweeee! That one's got some fiare in 'er!!" The other men clapped in agreement.

Angry the mob of women pulled out chains, crow bars, and switch blades. She smirked slightly and dropped the two pieces of wood. She took her fighting stance. She wouldn't even wait for them to attack. She jumped kicked into one causing her to take don two broads with her. Two came forward. One was swinging a chain and the other had a blade. "We're going to cut up that pretty face of yours," Serenity sneered. "You bithes don't have the future," she spat, spin kicking the blade out of the woman's hand.

Although Logan wasn't one to pass up a fight so easily, he got a feeling that Serenity wanted to finish this by herself. However, he did elbow his way through most of the spectators to get a ringside seat, just in case he was needed. "Hey, buddy, what the hell d'you think you're doing?" Logan glanced over at the squat bearded man addressing him, "Getting a better view." "Yeah, well you're in my way." "Does it look like I care?" Logan muttered, turning around to the fight. He felt the rush of air behind him from an incoming punch, and smiled in morbid satisfaction as the man's fist connected with his head. He didn't even need to punch back. The man let out a howl of pain and wrung his hand, "Jesus, what the hell you got for brains - bricks?" Logan ignored the comment, all his attention still focused on the fight.

She felt the womans wrist shatter against her ankle. That's what she got for not fighting fair. She grabbed her wrist and screamed in bloody agony running through the barrage of men. Her partner kept her stance. The blade she'd kicked out of her friends hand had flown into the wooden bar. She went for it. Within and instant, she couldn't breathe, someone gave her a taste of her own medicine. She yanked out the blade and grabbed her throat. coughing. While her guard was done another came up behind her and brought a thick chain over her head, pulling it taunt against her neck. She gritted her teeth and took the blade , shoving it in the woman's thigh. Letting out a shrill cry she immediately dropped her chain and fell flat on her ass. She yanked the blade from the woman. Rubbing her throat she looked at the five woman left over. "I haven't killed in a long time," she said, her voice was cracked and stern. "But believe me when I say this, if you want this fight to continue, I sincerely hope the five of you have coffins your families can bury you in," There was long silence. The woman looked at their fallen friends and back at Serenity. Wisely they walked away. Serenity walked back to the bar and gulped down the rest of her drink. She stepped over her victims and walked outside, heading to the motel.

"Awww, hell ! Well it was good while it lasted," Everybody went back to their own lives. This would be a night many would remember.

"Damn," Logan muttered, watching the fight draw to a close. He wasn't suprised to see that nobody cared - roadhouses like this tended to be notorious places for fights. The bartender was occupied with cleaning up the mess, but Logan had other priorities - slamming some singles on the bar near his drink, he headed out after Serenity.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, more curious than anything./color/size/quote

When she heard Logan , she stopped holding her ribs and stood upright. "What was what about?" she said gently, any louder and her voice would scratch and crack. After a long day of kicking ass and getting hers handed to her, she'd be better off in her room, licking her wounds.

Logan rolled his eyes a little bit, "You aren't stupid. The barfight. You're pretty damn lucky that nobody's making you pay for broken chairs or suing you for beating up their friends." Of course, that had never happened to him, but once people saw the claws, they were more than glad to make him leave and never see him again.

"They're lucky I didn't kill them, and you're one to be giving me a lecture about bar fights, bub," the last word oozed with menace. "If you saw the whole thing, then I'm sure you know how it got started, and--" Bloody hell. She'd forgotten about 'Ro. She couldn't let Ororo find out about this. Damn it.

Logan bared his teeth in reflexive anger at her jibe, "Of course I saw the whole thing." Couldn't she have reacted better, though? He wasn't about to let anyone else get killed, after what they were searching for in the first place. And hey, he'd been in a lot of barfights, but he'd recovered from everything thrown at him this far - even shotgun blasts. If one of the girls had a gun, he was certain Serenity'd be unconscious by now.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm going back - don't bother me. And don't expect me to try'nd save your ass when you do something stupid." He turned around and made his way back through the doors of the bar.

She stopped dead in her tracks. What did he say to her? She marched back up to him and grabbed his shoulder. She had to take a deep breath. This was his twisted way of showing concern. She wouldn't make a remark on how she didn't remember him jumping in to snatch the girls off of her, but then again she appriciated him more for that. She grabbed her side, looking at him. "I'm sorry, Logan," she sighed softly. She'd been having a crappy couple of months and a chair busted against her back was no picnic. "Let me buy you a drink since you paid for mine," She patted him on the back.

When he'd felt the hand on his shoulder, Logan had fully expected some kind of slap to the face. As a result, he'd been a little bit taken aback with Serenity's apology, but tried not to show it much. After a moment of silent thought, he nodded, "...alright. If anyone gives you any trouble this time around, I'll take the fall." He could easily tell she was injured, but liquor sometimes solved that, as it did with other problems.

"Yea," she said barely able to smile. She ran her fingers through her hair, contemplating whether or not to braid her locks. She straightened her top. How ironic was it that she chose to wear red? Well at least if she was stabbed blood wouldn't visibly stain it. As much as she was angry at Logan she decided to put it behind her. She didn't want Ororo to feel caught in between and they didn't need any hostility clouding up their emotions. They had to be ready for anything.

Logan felt a little bit better when their reentry into the bar attracted no attention whatsoever, although the bartender still looked sufficiently pissed off. He took a space at an empty stool near the counter and waited for Serenity to join him. "Maybe you should put some ice on that," he said, jerking his head at her side, "wouldn't hurt so much." For him, everything had gone back to casual disinterest - he had no indication that Serenity was still mad at him.

"I'll be fine," she said thinking of what she wanted to drink. "Do you know what you want?" It was hard to pissed at him when he was being nice. From what she'd known, seeing his nice side was a rarity, but then again, she was sure Jean would beg to differ. She smirked subconsciously. After taking a seat she rubbed her temples. That fight didn't relieve as much stress as she thought it would.

"Whiskey on ice, if they got it," Logan said, folding his arms across the counter. Listening absently to the clicks from the game of pool being played across the room, he realized that Serenity would probably keep the fight to herself. He'd go bragging, but that was him, and no doubt Ororo would disapprove anyways.

"Alright,"she sighed, putting on her game face. she blew softly looking at the bartender. It didn'ttake him long to come hither. "I'm sorry about earlier," her lips pouted slightly. "You know girls, we all just want ot have fun," she smirked. "Well you didn't do that much damage, what can I get you?" he grinned. "My friend here would likea whiskey on ice, please, and I'd like your best import," His smile fadded looking at Logan. She gave him a stronger dosage. "Please," he winked at her. "Okay, and it's on the house," When he walked away she smiled at Logan. "You should learn to do that some day. I'm sure you've spent millions on liquor."

"You mean flirt shamelessly with the barkeep?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow, "No way. I'll shell out cash anyday, but like hell I'm batting eyelashes at some other guy." He got the feeling he'd just be asking for a fight that way, and, as bars could be a good place to meet girls, he wasn't going to let anyone get the wrong impression.

"You stick to the acting," he nodded, "But it just isn't my thing."

Despite her aching ribs, Serenity couldn't help herself but to slap her knees in laughter. The simple thought of picturing someone like Logan do what she does was completely hilarious. She sucked in a few breaths. "Stop it, before you make it worse," she busted back into laughter. Slowly she calmed down, dabbing the sides of her eyes. She hadn't a good laugh like that in a while. She licked her lips and bit the lower one in tought. Were her powers really all that demeaning? Aw well, free is free. It's not like she's ever had to sleep her victims to get what she wanted.

Logan couldn't help but smile a little bit as well - the silence had been kind of unnerving, or at least lonely. He almost felt motivated to keep messing around, although apparantly, it hurt Serenity to laugh.

"Nah, you just stick to getting the free drinks," he said with a small shrug, "you and 'Roro. I can beat up anybody who jumps in to question the morals behind that."

She laid her hand on her bicep squeezing gently as she bursted into another onslaught of laughter. "Could you picture our 'Ro batting her eyes lashes for anything? I'd like to see the day that happens, but who knows maybe I'm contageous," The barkeep laid their drinks down in front of them. She picked a cube of ice and started sucking on it. she was feeling better already. She'd prefer her ribs to ache from laughter, not fists.

"Maybe tell her it's what you want for your birthday, or something, to see her hit on some random stranger," Logan chuckled, picturing the idea himself, "and then tell her it's your birthday, of course." He took a long sip of his whiskey and smiled a little bit to himself. This was better than before - several times before, in fact, mostly because nobody accompanied him to bars, and those that did tended to be prude.

"I feel bad laughing at 'Ro like this, that woman is sweet as pie. I wish there were more people like that in the world." she sipped her drink, grinning. Ororo was wonderful. She stretched, rolling her neck. "I just may do that," Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all.

"Eh, if she knew you were getting cheered up at her expense, she probably'd condone it," Logan said with a small smirk, "That's the kind of person she is." Ororo had done a great job of holding the school together, always making sure the kids felt welcome there.

"She'd probably be a little suprised," he returned to her last comment, "But she'd do it."

"I couldn't ask her to do that though, It'd feel like i wastaking away her innocence. But then again 'Ro's hot enough to get free drinks without the whole acts, y'know ?" She could only imagine what 'Ro was going through. But she didn't really want to.

"I s'pose so," Logan murmured, "Probably all the creepy bastards who hang out at bars buy her drinks to try to get her phone number or something. Makes me wonder what would happen if they knew she was a mutant." He thought about this for a moment, "Probably nothing. Guys are like that. At least she's back at the hotel sleeping. She wouldn't want to be a part of this."

"Yea, I'd kill anyone who put their hands on her. She's been through enough already," 'Ro was so strong in Serenity's eyes. 'Ro was at her prime and still had no lover or significant other, while people around her were hooking up left and right. she'd always hoped that 'Ro and Prof would work things out. They so deserved each other. He was dedicated to his cause, and she was dedicated to him. Too bad things never go the way they're supposed to. Serenity sipped her drink. "I've had confrontations with men in bars. They tend to stop holding back once they know you're 'mutie'." Some would threaten to tell if she didn't preform favors. Others would try to beat the stuffing out of her. Even so she'd still get in trouble for being the one who finished the fights.

"Tell me about it," Logan nodded, his face sliding back into the typical angry look it often held. It helped, in those cases, to be somewhat of a trained assassin. And the claws never hurt either. Well...they didn't hurt him.

"She's strong enough to take care of herself," he said, shrugging a little, "She used to steal cars, know that? Tougher'n she looks." Whatever the case, he didn't feel concerned at the moment. Nobody was being attacked anymore, and he'd lowered his guard when the fight had stopped.

"I know," she smiled to herself. She hardly believed it herself but 'Ro was the one who'd taught her how to hot wire a vehicle. "Goddess, Serenity. Don't tell anyone I taught you." "Alright, alright! I won't, but thanx."She sipped at her drink some more. She could see his features harden, from the corner of her eye. Softly placing her hand on his thigh, she squeezed, gently. "Logan ?" Something had to have been on his mind.

At the gesture, Logan looked over abruptly, his features unreadable. "It's nothing," he muttered, helping himself to his drink once more. At the very least, it gave him a moment not to have to answer.

Serenity was never one to pry. All this gloom was...well, gloomy. She'd change the subject. "I talked to Chen Chi Pe," She didn't expect Logan to remember who that was. But he was the reason why she'd had to travel to asia for the fast few months. She ran her hands through her ebony locks. The more liquor she drank, the better her ribs felt.

"Hmm?" Logan murmured, a little distractedly. It took him a moment to put two and two together.

"You went over there? Why?" Unlike Serenity, Logan pried, often not noticing when he'd dug too far into someone else's personal business. The bartender automatically brought Logan another drink when he'd finished and he'd not noticed that either.

"He sent for me. He said his daughter had finished her training and was coming for me. It was only a matter of time." Chen Chi Pe was the reason why Serenity didn't have to depend on her powers to win a fight. He'd saw something in her no one else did and made it nearly indestructable. He gave her the gift of a well known sword, Flying Snow. Lou Ma has assumed that was his daughter the sword would be hers, but it didn't go down like that. Anyone with Flying Snow is open to battles at any place and any time. That sword will rightfully be Serenity's until she passes it on or her opponent kills her and takes the weapon as prize. Lou Ma was coming to claim her prize.

Logan nodded, "Well, you'd best keep your eyes open. I will too." All this talk about inevitable conflict and death had put him in a less than perfect mood. He stood from the bar, and downed the rest of his drink, "I gotta go. I guess I should sleep or something..." He started digging in his pockets for the cash to pay.

She grabbed his arms and stood. Her knees were a bit wobbly. "Wait. I'll go with you. I don't need any un wanted escorts trying to take advantage of my buzzed state." For some reason she didn't see Lou Ma as a threat. Chen Chi Pe had given her that monument because he believed in her. Lou Ma would end up like the others. She downed the rest of her drink and kept him from pulling out some cash. "I thought I was paying."

Logan tried to steady her as best he could, "Don't go falling down on me, now...probably wouldn't look too great if I had to carry you back." He'd forgotten she'd promised to pay - a drink and some company, right? It was alright with him, but he still dug in his pockets just in case she didn't meet the tab. Already the alcohol's effects on Logan were dispersing - his healing factor took care of that.

She pulled a few bills from her clevage and left a nice tip next to the empty glasses. She laughed. "My problem isn't worrying about you carrying me back, it's how I'm going to keep you from telling about me falling on my ass." She pushed her chair in and started for the door.

Logan tried not to stare at her chest when she pulled the money out and failed completely. "No way you can keep me," he bragged a little bit, following her to the door, "Maybe if you bribed me somehow, I ain't below that. But I think it'd be funny to spread the word around."

"Bribe, huh?" She looked back at him, smirking. "Bribe's my middle name, what did you have in mind?" She stood with her hand on her hip waiting for him to catch up once she made her way out of the parking lot.

Logan paused. He didn't think she'd actually take him seriously. "Uh...well..." He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, trying to think. He couldn't ask anything too exorbitant - Ororo would kill him in the morning.

"I'm thinkin'," he muttered, glaring away at the ground.


	3. Unforgotten Lovers

Logan paused. He didn't think she'd actually take him seriously. "Uh...well..." He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, trying to think. He couldn't ask anything too exorbitant - Ororo would kill him in the morning.

"I'm thinkin'," he muttered, glaring away at the ground.

She slowly walked up to him, until they were nose to nose. "Here's some food for thought," Softly she cupped his cheek with her right hand and pressed her lips against his. Logan's stubble tickled her palm. Even though the night air was cold. His flesh felt so warm.

For the moment, Logan couldn't have cared if Ororo was watching them or not. For sure, he wasn't going to lie to himself. Bringing his hands up to encircle her waist, he leaned a little deeper into the kiss, still able to taste the lingering traces of alcohol on her lips.

Gently, she raked her hands through his unruly hair. How long had it been since they kissed? If she wasn't so much like him when it came to remembering dates, she'd know the answer to her own question. Thank God 'Ro was sleeping her room. Even though they were all adults that woman had a special gift at making her feel guilty for the sins she'd indulge in.

He knew he was letting himself get carried away, and that Serenity probably didn't care either. His hands trailed a little bit lower down her back, and suddenly an image of flame cut across his mind. He tried not to startle too much, but he broke away from the kiss in suprise. A slight feeling of guilt crept into his mind - he shouldn't still be thinking about Jean.

All it took was a glimpse at the look on his face. She pulled away from him and wiped her mouth. He was still thinking about her. She was a fool to think that something like that wouldn't bother her. Well Jeanie you won. As of now, every male, both boy and man, are caught in your spell. And there wasn't a thing she could do about if she wanted to. Serenity was a warrior and one thing they all did perfectly was bow out gracefully after losing a fight. Turning around she ran across the road and jogged back towards the motel.

"Wait," Logan called out, extending a hand after her, but she'd already started back - had she even heard him? He followed in her path, catching up to her easily before the doors of the motel, "Serenity, wait." He wanted a change to apologize, or at least to explain. Or course he still thought about Jean, but more about how he'd failed in almost every attempt to save her. She was out of reach now, and he didn't understand why he couldn't accept that.

What she wouldn't give to have Kitty's powers right now. She didn't know what to say. Maybe she expected this all along, but it still hurt none the less. Her pride just got its ass kicked and handed to it. He wasn't going to let her by. Logan was stubborn...hmm... no, that was an understatement. Logan was relentless. If he had to make her stand outside all night, he would. She crossed her arms. A stoic expression crept over her face.

Although he couldn't read the expression on her face, Logan could tell she was unhappy. Otherwise, she wouldn't have taken so long to stop.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know you don't deserve something like that." He didn't believe in ghosts, but he still felt haunted. "I think...I think once this whole thing is over, it'll be a lot of weight off of my mind." And everyone else's, but he wouldn't feel like he was abandoning Jean. He'd been forced to abandon Serenity already, in a way.

"I'm not asking you to forget Jean, Logan. No one's going to forget her, espcially with the way she made an exit. I'm not going to compete with a dead woman. I'll never understand the depths of your love for Jean, I only have a perception of it. Missing Jean doesn't mean you have to compromise your affections for me. Jean died the moment she became the Pheonix." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Jean loved you, Logan. In a way she wasn't supposed to, but not in the way you'd wanted. Even though she and I never got along. I'm sure she'd want to see you happy, even if it was with me. But whether it's with me or not is up to you. I can't do this with you anymore. I'm not asking you to let me in. Is it too much to ask you not to push me away?" She sighed looking down, rubbing her temples.

Begrudginly, Logan knew she was right. About everything, really. "No, I guess not," he admitted with a small nod, "I just felt a little guilty is all." He didn't have any reason to - perhaps it was just force of habit. It would disappear in time, and if he worked at it, it would be gone quickly.

"C'mon," he said, forcing a small smile on her behalf, "I've made a mess of this night enough. We should both probably get at least a few hours of sleep before we gotta get driving again." He reached over to open the glass door to the motel, "Ladies first?" He felt a little better, now that he'd gotten that small weight off his chest.

She walked into the doorway and ran her left hand against his cheek. Leaning in she gave him a soft peck. "I forgive you," Mine... She jerked backed and looked at Logan. What hell just happened? For a flash of a second all she could see was hell, fire, and brimstone. Quickly she whiped theconfused look off of her face. "Um...good night," she rushed up the stairs and to her door, fishing in her pockets for the key. She shook her head, maybe she was imagining things... like Logan ?

Logan blinked in confusion as Serenity cut what appeared to be a meaningful gesture oddly short. Waiting and watching as she dashed off towards her room, he frowned and stared at the floor. Maybe it really had been more of his fault. He could make it up to her tomorrow, maybe...buy her drinks instead of the other way around. Whatever the case, he couldn't do anything now but sleep. Heading straight to his room, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the rancid motel air that seemed so very obvious to him. He kicked off his boots and dragged the quilts off the bed, sitting down on the edge and staring at the little blinking alarm clock. After a moment, he shut off the light and slid under the sheets, trying to stall his racing mind enough that he could sleep.

Opening the door, Serenity didn't hesitate to strip out of her clothes and slide under the sheets. She smirked, wondering what kind of odors were kicking Logan in the nose. Mine... There it was again... Rubbing her temples, she took a deep breath (which hurt like hell) and tried to calm herself. Maybe she was drunk to a point of insanity. Nah, she was born crazy anyway.

Burying his face in the pillow, Logan waited calmly until all he could smell was faded laundry soap, and that made him feel a little better, although it did nothing to help him fall asleep. It wasn't too big of a deal - he'd probably sleep more in the car anyways. Twisting onto his side, he shut his eyes, frowning, trying to forget everything so he could rest just a little. After a half an hour, it seemed to work and he drifted off.

Thanks to lots of liqour. Serenity had no problem dozing off. With her face burried into the pillows and her arm and leg dangling off the bed, she almost felt right at home.

Logan blinked awake unpleasantly when the phone at his bedside rattled loudly. His throat felt scratchy and his eyes felt very heavy, but he reached over and grabbed the phone. In the midst of the bleary confusion, he saw the time was a few minutes before nine.

"Wh't the hell's this?" There was a brief pause from the other end.

"A Miss Munroe ordered a wake-up call for this room," a clerk's voice spoke, "Is this correct?" Logan scowled, then gave in.

"Yeah...I'm up. Thanks." He hung up the phone abruptly and sat up, feeling not at all well rested. At least he didn't have to drive...

Ororo sat down at the small lobby, skimming through a magazine. She's already had her things packed and in the van. She even had a little breakfast before hand. When dealing with Serenity and Logan you have to be a an early bird. Right about now they should be getting their wake up calls.

RIIIIIIING... RIIIIIIIING...

Serenity was still alseep, of course. 'Ro seems to have forgotten how deep of a sleeper she could be. She sifted slightly under the covers. Mine... A bold image of Jean entered her mind. She was engulfed in flames. Glaring at her, Jean grabbed her neck, screaming.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Serenity fell from bed grabbing her throat, taking deep breaths. She looked around. She could have sworn that flame haired wench was here... Was she dreaming? She got up and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw purple hand prints along her neck. She scowled. "If that's the way you want to play it. Fine..."

A habit from years of military training, it didn't take long at all for Logan to be alert and aware. He tugged on his shoes, and glanced at his bags, which he hadn't even bothered to unpack. Throwing a little water on his hair and face from the sink, he grabbed his belongings and took his good sweet time walking down to the lobby. He spotted Ororo sitting in one of the chairs looking fairly calm and ready.

"Thanks for the 'larm," Logan muttered, dropping his things next to her chair, "Gonna sleep in the car."

Shit! How was she going to hide this? Ruffling through her bags she pulled out a turtleneck and slipped it on. She teased her hair and slipped on her skinny jeans from last night. She was surprised she hadn't got blood on them. Gathering all her crap she ran downstairs into the lobby she looked at 'Ro. Wow... she beat Logan..no..there were his bags...darn it! "Morning 'Ro." She grabbed Logans things to carry them into the car.

"Goddess Serenity you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sick ?" Ororo dropped her magazine and took some of the load from her friend. Serenity was hiding something. She was never one to avoid eye contact. She followed her to the van.

Logan walked back from the crappy hotel coffee machine, and spotted Serenity lugging his bags towards the car. So much for chivalry, he thought, draining his cup and tossing it aside. He walked over to talk to the two, snagging his things easily out of the woman's grasp, but as he did so, something crossed over his nose, and he stared up at her in mild confusion.

"You ain't been setting fire to anything, have you? You smell like it." He knew she didn't smoke, but that was the problem - she didn't smell like smoke, she smelled like the actual fire. Things didn't fit.

"I'm ...I gotta put these bags up." She rushed out of the motel, scurrying to the van.

"That was odd... What did you say she smelled like?" 'Ro walked over to Logan and made herself a cup of warm tea.

Logan frowned curiously, now very suspicious. "Fire," he answered again, glancing to Ororo, "and not the kind that smokes. Just...plain fire. It's got a smell, but usually people can't sense it. A little weird."

After sorting out her thigs neatly and repacking them, she slowly made her way back into the lobby and made a b-line for the breakfast buffet. she had to get a grip, she was acting suspicious.

"Fire ? Do you think maybe she could have just picked it up from the sheets and covers?" she stirred her tea. Looking as Serenity walked right past them. "What happened last night?"

"Don't think so," Logan answered, chewing his lip thoughtfully, "I wouldv'e smelled the burning cloth." Last night...oh man, did he really have to talk about that?

"Last night? Nothin', really. We went to that dive across the street, got a coupla drinks, went back..."

Ororo was actually quite shocked to hear this little tidbit. "No bar fights? No advancing 'dykes' or strong willed men ? No smart asses? No insults? No chair throwing, no knife pulling? Just a couple of drinks?" Goddess. She wished Serenity would behave like that when she asked her to come out with her. Then again, Logan's pretty roudy as well. He could be covering for her. Maybe. Maybe not. Out of the two, believe it or not, Logan was a bit more patient and forgiving than Serenity. Perhaps it was his untrackable age. His body may be youthful but his mind is as wise as time. On second thought, Logan was always able to calm Serenity down...Logan and two other men; Magneto and Charles...Charles... could you really be gone? What cruel God would be so sick as to plague this world to continue without a heart such as yours. Storm looked at Serenity as she approached the two. The students weren't the only ones who still needed Charles' loving guidance.

This was pissing her off. They were just talking about her like she wasn't there. Like she couldnt see them...like they were watching her through a glass wall. She grew up with that feeling. Always being paced behind glass. They all loved to watch her kill. When she was sent away from the base to do missions they didn't hesitate to make plans for celebrations to which she was never invited. No they'd throw her back in her cell and watch her some more. In a way she almost missed the feeling, it was part of a select few things that she'd grown accustomed too. She soon learned how to make use of her exploitations. She let them know only part of what she was capable of so they would underestimate her big time. Her eyes welled. How many lives did they make her take? How many baths could she take with their blood? Children. Women. Men. Fathers. Mothers. Daughters. Sisters. Sabertooth was right. One thing they did have in common was their intent to kill. Kill before the thoughts of defense can even enter the mind of your opponent.. Charles helped to cure her of her complexities with life and death. Not as much as he'd like to, but enough so that her enemies and victims would lay wounded and not fallen. She looked on at 'Ro and Logan. After this assignment she'd leave. She didn't belong with the X-men. She was raised evil and always will be. People like her were the reason why the X-men existed. Maybe she would take Magneto up on the offer. Atleast then she could express her hate for Jean and the Pheonix more openly. If they met up with Jean, finding her to still be alive, she wouldn't be a welcome member of the X-men any more, anyway. One thing was certain. She was going to kill Jean and take no shame in bathing in her blood. 'Family' or not, she has it coming.

Slamming her tray down next to the coffee machine sh glared and Logan and Ororo. "Is there something bothering you too? I don't appriciate either one of you talking behind my back like I'm some child. You have something to say, then say it to me dammit!" No one looked on, she wasn't yelling, her voice was stern enough to express her rage. She tugged at her turtle neck, pulling it up to hide her entire neck. It was starting to slip. She combed her har over her shoulders a bit more to add extra coverage.

Logan returned the glare with absolutely no hesitation; he'd built up that reflex from a long history of fighting. "We were talking about how you smell," he snapped, and it only took him a few moments to realize exactly how he'd phrased that. Rolling his eyes at himself, he started again.

"Not that way. I mean, you smell like a fire. Not like burning wood or anything. just the fire part." He scowled a little more, glancing away from Serenity, a little ashamed at his own stupidity. What, did he honestly think she couldn't figure that out? Apparantly, two could play at that game; she'd been toying with the neck of her shirt all morning, pulling it up higher against her throat. He knew well enough to discern that she was trying to hide something. Had she gotten hurt in the fight last night and not told anyone? For a moment, he was tempted to ask, but then ignored his conscience - it wasn't his job to be annoying and meddling.

"I'm probably just tired, or something," he muttered resignedly. "Let's just get on the road."

She flinched at his words. She smelled ? She grabbed some of her hair and sniffed lightly. "I don't smell anything," she snapped. The bruise-like burns on her neck began to hurt. She rubbed her neck, wincing. Angrily she pushed her tray away. Glaring back at him she walked back outside. "All of a sudden I've lost my appeitite," She walked up to the van and kicked the tires. This whole ordeal was proving to be very stressful. How could he have said that to her ? Mine.. "Oh, shut up!!!" she screamed, to who, she wasn't sure. This was all a mistake, she didn't even want to ride with them any more. She wiped her eyes. Maybe she should let them go on. She paced back and forth in front of the passenger side door. She needed to get her bearings before she went beserk. She had to stay strong for Charles. She had to bring his murderer to justice. She gazed at the onslaught of trees just a few feet from the van. She sat down massaging her temples, leaning against the van's door.

Ororo watched as Serenity left. "Yes, Logan, maybe you both are tired," She sipped her tea. Evidently something was wrong. She didn't know what but she had an idea they didn't either. She raked her fingers through her virgin, snow hair. They had to hit the road. There was so much ground to cover, and they had to get there before they tore each other apart. Daintily drinking down her tea she left the lobby and headed towards the driver seat of the van.

Only dimly taking in Ororo's words, Logan nodded, frowning. He could see Serenity leaning against the van in the distance - how had she taken it so wrong? He had told her otherwise, hadn't he? He could clarify in the future, but he didn't want to have to apologize - he hadn't been the one throwing a tantrum, after all. Grabbing his bags, he followed Ororo's lead to the van, watching Serenity for a moment before heaving his stuff in the back, unable to help stealing one more glance. Why was she suddenly so upset?

Boldly she got into the back seat. Let him sit in the front all bunched up it served him right. She'd ask to drive but she knew 'Ro would look at her like she was crazy.


	4. One Catfight and a Kidnapping

Authors Note: Sorry everyone but there was a fight scene before this entry which is now forever lost in cyberspace :( Basically what happened was Magneto, Sabertooth, and Avalanche attacked the three X-men with plans of kidnapping Storm. Succeeding, Sabertooth left Serenity knocked out on the road and Magneto left Wolverine pinned to a tree with some metal. The leave with Storm and Wolverine get free and revives Serenity, and it picks up from there. Sorry again TT

She softly slapped her forehead and shook her head from sid to side. Sometimes se wondered if Logan was naturally blonde. She stared at his head for a moment. "I meant, you should jump in front of one of these cars," She giggled once more and hissed angrily. She couldn't wait to see Sabertooth again. Boy did he have it coming.

Logan gave her a look. "Oh, that would be real funny, I'm sure," he muttered sarcastically, scratching the back of his neck. "Pick on the guy with the healing powers, huh." Still, he couldn't help grinning. The idea seemed just as ludicrously funny to him as it probably did to her.

"Come on Logan, don't be such a baby. I'd do it myself if I wasn't already half dead. How else are we going to get a ride? I don't know if I have enough energy to work my pheremones hard enough to a point it can't stop a driver in its vehicle."

"Alright, alright," Logan said, waving his hands, "I didn't say I wouldn't. I'd just rather not get run over in the process." After a few moments, he picked up the distant sound of a car. He held out a hand, thumbs-up, but the car zoomed past, its occupants staring out the windows.

"Assholes," Logan muttered. He was unsucessful two more times before he had an idea.

"Hey, c'mover here," he said, beckoning Serenity with a hand, "Put your arm over my shoulder and drag your feet, like you can't walk. Act really injured."

Obeying, Serenity placed her arm over Logan's massive shoulders and hunched over, which actually felt pretty good considering her condition. She waited to know that he was supporting her before she let her feet drag the ground. She didn't need any more scratches and breaks. She decided to wait and see what he had in mind before asking him.

Logan moved his other arm around her and pulled her upright easily, gripping the hand around his shoulder with his free hand. "Perfect," he said, "okay, now, we walk..." He was nearly carrying her down the road.

As luck would have it, the next car - a green minivan - slowed down and idled next to the two of them. The passenger side window rolled down, revealing a nervous-looking housewife. Her husband, the driver, leaned over, "hey, are you two okay?"

She was beginning to feel a little bit better. If she had to walk on her own and support her own weight anymore, she would have blacked out. It wasn't hard to play the part but, now she was a little confused. Did he want her to quickly blow her pheremone dust at them?

"Uh, not so much," Logan said, trying to act the part, "We got knocked off the highway by a semi. I'm fine, but my...uh...friend here..." He nodded at Serenity, turning around so the couple could get a clear view of the injured woman. The wife let out a small gasp, "oh, my. I think we could fit you in the back, right, dear?" The husband nodded vehemently. Inside his mind, Logan pumped a fist. Families were always so easy to buy crap like that - and, he guessed, they could be good samaritans too.

Serenity sighed inwardly. Thank God!!! She couldn't walk another mile, maybe she could catch some 'Zs' as well.

"Hop in the back," the wife said, and the automatic door on the minivan opened, revealing two slightly confused-looking children. "Who're they?" one asked, and the mother shushed him, "We're just giving these nice people a ride, sweetie." Logan glanced at Serenity, "You first." He gestured to the empty seats in the back.

She reached up and bit her fist. Big mistake. She made her way back slowly, in an exaggerated pace.

Logan witheld a smirk at Serenity's expression, and followed her to the back, leaning against the seat leisurely.

"Uh, just to the next town is fine," he muttered, and the husband nodded, driving off. The two children rounded and stared at the pair sitting in the back of the car as soon as the vehicle picked up speed.

Ororo moaned softly as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head ached. Was the car crash that bad? She licked her lips. "Logan... ? Serenity?"

A watching Avalanced smirked. "She's awake boss!"

Magneto glanced behind, still driving the truck calmly with his powers, "Good, good. Make sure she doesn't get out of control." He turned back to look at the road - they were headed north, towards the wildernesses above the larger seaboard cities. Close enough to do some damage, far enough away to avoid detection.

Riding in cars was boring. After a few minutes, Logan nodded off, his head dropping onto Serenity's shoulder. This brought the renewed attention of the kids, who whispered and pointed.

Well if he would be sleeping, she would stay awake. It'd be awfully sad if she went to sleep and never woke up again, but then again that would be just her luck.

Dazed and confused Ororo looked up at Avalanche. They lost? How could that even be plausable ? She heard Magneto's voice. Oh, that's why. She looked around the van interior as much as her constraints would allow.

"Looking for your team mates?" He grinned. "Well your badger friend- the one with the metal claws- he's currently pinned to a tree,"

"And Serenity?"

"Well... I doubt she's still even on this planet after the beating Sabertooth gave her," He smirked looking at Sabertooth from the corner of his eye. "But then again, you know that's just some couple's way of expressing love to one another,"

Sabretooth normally would have scowled at this kind of comment, but as they were dealing with the weather witch, he grinned, flashing his large fangs, and winked down at her. "I had fun with her - she'll be sore for weeks."

Magneto remained silent, thinking. Surely the two X-Men would find a way to get the word back to headquarters, and then...he knew he could keep out of sight for a long time, but things would have to take place beforehand - and quickly.

Ororo eyes widened at his comment. She was one of very few, who did not fear Sabertooth at all. "You didn't! You monster!!" Her eyes grew white. Serenity couldn't be dead. She would'nt let it happen, but.. she was hurt really bad, even before the car crashed...

"Naughty, naughty, Storm," Avalanche, chidded. "If we feel so much as a gust I'll show you just how painful it can be to be shocked by lightning."

Sabretooth merely smirked, folding his arms and looking condescendingly at the trapped Ororo, "That's something you're not gonna find out, now, isn't it?"

"Avalance is right, you know," Magneto said calmly from the front. "If you try anything here, you'd be completely out of your element." She was, after all, wrapped in metal, traveling in a metal box. Not exactly conveniant for her, but perfect for him. Cars passed on the highway, ignoring the plain van carrying Ororo.

She rolled her eyes relaxing her body. "Why would I dare try anything ? I do so love these get togethers Erik !" her voice oozed with menace and sarcasm.

She looked over the Sabertooth, completely ignoring Avalanche. "Well in that case, I surely hope you did kill her because when they come for me your ass is kitty litter," she smirked. She knew those two goons couldn't put a hand on her now that she was captured. Sabertooth was the woman beater, Magneto was the 'distinguished' gentleman, oddly enough, and Avalanche was sort of a self proclaimed pretty boy.

"That's good to hear," Magneto answered calmly, supressing a smile. People could be so over-emotional sometimes, and the members of Charles's so-called team frequently got themselves riles up over nothing.

Sabretooth didn't take this threat seriously at all. He merely went on smirking, "Sure it is. Set a date, sweetheart - I'll take you down." He cracked his knuckles, and leaned back against the side of the van, "Are we there yet?"

"Nearly," Magneto answered, "Just keep our charge back there occupied."

She struggled a bit, but it was useless. Damn metal, and damn his metal manipulative powers. Atleast if they'd brought Serenity she could dust them. She arched an eyebrow at his movements. Whatever. Serenity was going to serve his behind on a plate to him.

Eventually, the car slowed to a halt. Outside the window, a forest of high trees was visible. "Right," Magneto said, "We're here. Let's go." The back van doors opened automatically.

"Um..." the timid husband driving the minivan turned back to Serenity, "We're here - the next town, I mean. Is this alright? Do you want us to drop you off anywhere?"

"No, no we're fine. You've done more than enough," She reached in her bra to pull out a roll of money. "How much do we owe you for gas?"

Ororo stiffened. One of them had to lug her. She wouldn't make it easy for the unlucky jerk. Where was she? What was Magneto up to?

Magneto stepped out of the truck, easily lifting up the piece of metal wrapped around Ororo to carry her to the small unassuming concrete structure. From the outside, it looked like it might house something electrical, like a power grid.

"One of you get the doors," he nodded to his lackeys.

"Oh, you don't owe us anything," the man shook his head, pointedly ignoring where the girl had pulled the money from, "I'm...just glad we could help." He glanced nervously at his wife.

"Nonsense," her voice was serene and weak. She took a hundred dollar bill and laid it on the dash board. "This is most kindess I've recieved in a lifetime. Thank you." She nudged Logan. "Er- honey, we're here. Wake up."

Ororo growled. Dammit! She twisted and writhed, hoping the metal would give just a tad bit, atleast that meant progress.

"You heard the boss Lady Killa, get the doors," he followed close behind, keeping an eye on Ororo.

"Shut up," Sabretooth growled, undoing the rusted chain around the door handles and flinging them open to reveal a rather forboding concrete tunnel. He led the way in, followed by the other two, and Magneto shut the doors behind him, redoing the chain on the outside from the inside.

"Oh, really, you don't have to - " the husband began again, but the wife put a hand on his chest and stopped him. Logan grunted at the nudge, and blinked, "whu...oh. Th'nks." He sat up straight with a yawn, and climbed towards the door of the van.

Serenity took her sweet time getting out of the van. She held her side and waited for Logan, ignoring the stares she got from walking around in her bra.

Frustrated she went limp, catching her breath and gathering her thoughts. Right now she was completely vulnerable. She had to wait, patiently, see what they were up to.

As the minivan drove off, Logan turned to Serenity, and shook his head a little to wake himself up. Seeing the gazes of the townspeople directed to her, he smirked, "Y'think they can't see the bruises?"

The tunnel seemed to go on for a very long time, and was lit only by dim halogen lights. Water dripped in from somewhere with a steady plip. Magneto didn't seem to care, although Sabretooth wrinkled his nose and scowled. Eventually, they reached a second metal door, a very thick one, which Magneto opened with ease.

Storm looked around, intrigued. Where in the blue bleeps was she? How deep underground were they? What was it with bad guys and underground tunnels?

She put her hands on her hips. "Hopefully my breasts are perfect enough to distract them," she retorted. "Now where are we headed ?"

"Some place where we can get a car, a phone, or a shirt for you," Logan answered, walking off down the sidewalk, looking around, "We gotta find where they took 'Roro."

The room beyond looked a little more complicated than the tunnel - several large computer monitors were hooked up on the walls, showing shots of New York City, Boston, Philadelphia, and other large east coast cities. The machines below occasionally flickered and switched the view. There were a few doors leading off to other rooms, and Sabretooth automatically headed towards one, but Magneto halted him with a shout.

"We're going this way first," he said, smiling and gesturing to one of the other doors.

"Do you plan on unraveling this metal off of me anytime soon? This is not the most comfortable position in the world," She had to think. Magneto was patient but Sabertooth and Avalanche were another story. If they were all riled up, they might end up tearing each other apart.

She thought for a minute. "What town is this?" If they were lucky she might be able to find some Morlocks who could help them out greatly, and a healer who could handle her ever growing handy cap.

"No, you're going to stay in that until we can guarantee you're under my control," Magneto said calmly, guiding the others through the door into a large circular chamber. Machines lined the walls and filled up the space in the middle - all his creations.

"No idea," Logan muttered, scratching the back of his head, "Don't have a map." He grabbed the nearest passerby, "Hey, where are we?" The man looked affronted, "New Hartford." He shook his arm out of Logan's grip and walked off.

"This metal is starting to dig into me !" she said struggling more, getting ticked off. What did he mean control ? What was he going to do with her ?

"New Hartford..." She looked around. "We need to go to the nearest alley," She grabbed his arm and rushed into the town.

"Well, you'll just have to deal!" Sabretooth snarled, folding his arms again, "Ain't like you've got a say in this."

"Just stop struggling, Ororo," Magneto advised, "You'd hurt yourself less."

"Whu - " Logan ran to keep up with Serenity, "What are we gonna do in an alley?" This didn't sound all that bad...

Storm obeyed. They weren't going to free her from her contraints. "What a poor way to treat a guest," She glared at Sabertooth. "If I were you, I'd be thinking of the quickest way out of the country. Your days are numbered. I'm going enjoy watching Serenity make you cry!" It was a little crueler than she was used to, but she was angry. She looked at Magneto. "Can't you tie me up in something a bit more comfortable?"

"I think there's a secret morlock base here. If we're going for 'Ro. I need to be healed. I'm worthless like this. We also need to gather ourselves and see if they know anything about the Brotherhood's plans.." She cut into a semi dark alley and looked for a sewer connection.

"Because, Ororo, you would find escape much easier then," Magneto said, opening a side door in the large room to reveal a much smaller room, lined completely with metal. "In you go - and don't try anything funny. You'll only exhaust yourself here." He levitated her into the small room. Sabretooth turned his nose up, "She couldn't hurt me if she tried."

"Oh," Logan muttered in understanding, "You really think they'd know anything important?" He wished he could have projected his powers somehow - he was long since healed from the fight - but that wasn't part of his mutation.

Instinct caused her to struggle as he levitated her into the room. Completely forgetting about the colar, her eyes turned white. She'd strike those bastards down where they stood. She didn't have time for this. She should be out looking for Jean with Loganand Serenity.

"It's the only hope we have," She hunched over and breathed softly, and then stood back up. "Magneto is a quick worker. The sooner we get to 'Ro, to sooner we foil his plans."

Ignoring for now the furious look on Ororo's face, Magneto placed her gently down in the middle of the room and turned back to his two cronies as he headed for the door. "I'm going to perform some final checks on the machine," he announced calmly. "One of you stand outside the cell and guard her - she won't be able to hurt you."

"Guess you got that right," Logan admitted. He still felt stupid about letting the group get away so easily with 'Roro. It was only three people, for chrissake. How could he not take on three people?

"We gotta find us another ride, too," he added on. "We're not going to find her at all if we can't move around fast."

Walking deeper into the alley. Serenity stopped above a manhole. "Are you going to come down with me, or stand here and wait?" She looked up at him as she reached to pull up the metal lid, flinching in pain slightly.

Avalance smiled and gave Sabertooth a big pat on the shoulder. " She's all yours lover boy," Maybe he'd go and rest. They'd been working night and day to make sure Magneto came close to what he wanted, with Xavier dead Magneto did not hesitate to pounce on this rare opportunity.

Going limp, Ororo thought for a few good seconds. Serenity had told her about the encounters she'd had with Sabertooth. They'd beat each other within an inch of their lives but never kill each other. Well that was after Magneto wanted to recruit her anyway. They knew about Serenity more than they did about her, so why kidnap her and not Serenity?

Logan rolled his eyes, "Give that to me." He brushed her aside and bent down, easily pulling the manhole cover off. He tossed it aside and it landed with a clang against the asphalt.

"And of course I'm comin' with ya!" he added. "You think I'd trust you down there in the state you're in?"

Sabretooth bared his teeth and growled at Avalanche, but stood resolutely outside the door as it slammed shut. He knew Magneto had seen that, so whatever grunt-work he needed doing next, Avalanche would have to do it out of basis of fairness. Sliding down against the wall, Sabretooth sat and examined his claws boredly.

Magneto, meanwhile, made his way to the enormous underground room that housed the machine he'd devised. It had been a snap to build - when one can control anything metallic, things just piece themselves together - but designing it had been the real challenge. But now, it would serve its purpose well.

Ororo smirked. "You know Victor, you beat my friend up pretty bad, she must have done something really bad to you, or maybe you're jealous.." Serenity never gave any hints or ideas of being with Victor at all, but there must have been some reason these two never killed each other. They only toyed with one another. "I mean, you can smell just as good as Logan can.. Does it bother you to smell him all over her?" Even though her prison kept her from using her powers, it also kept him from going berserk on her.

She held her ribs as she carefully made her way down. "If there are some Morlocks in this area, I wont be like this for long," Each movement she gave made it worse, but then again her body was used to abuse, it just didn't know how to make it painless to her.

Sabretooth snorted condescendingly at Ororo's echoing comments from the cell.

"You think this is all about my emotions, huh," he muttered, shaking his head in slight disbelief. "I could care less if James has a girlfriend or not. But it would have been nice to kill her just to see the look on his face." Sabretooth's face slid into a frown; he was tired of being bested by the so-called Wolverine. He was a better fighter, even if he had to fight dirtier to prove it.

"Good to know," Logan muttered, following her down the ladder. An inquisitive passerby stopped and peered down the manhole. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Sewer inspection," he called up, "If you ain't gonna help, you better leave." The man vanished.

"This place smells terrible," he muttered to himself, holding a sleeve up to his nose.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your hightened senses, maybe you should stay up and keep watch," She looked around the dark sewer ways."The deeper we do in, the worse the smell gets," If she knew the Morlocks, they'd have spies alerting their appearance this second.

This was interesting, she was getting somewhere. "You could have done that before you jerks kidnapped me. But you didn't. She's had her chances to slaughter you and she hasn't. Do you feel as if you owe her or does it piss you off that one of Logan's friend's has spared you as many times as you have her?"

Logan shook his head, "C'mon, I want to help. And really, I just said it smelled like..." Well, they were in a sewer - that would be stating the obvious. "I didn't say it bothered me. Just that it stinks."

"I don't owe her a thing," Sabretooth snapped, glaring at the door. "I'm looking for the right moment - some perfect time. And besides, we'd gotten what we came for." He laughed shortly, a mean bitter laugh. "I'm not going to waste time." He did what Magneto told him to do, really, but he wasn't going to say that outloud. He wasn't that dumb. "As for the parts where she hasn't killed me - well, maybe she just can't. She wouldn't have the guts. Or, he would stop her. He wants to kill me himself."

"You and I both know that's bull Victor. You know Serenity very well, just like you know all your enemies. You don't believe for one second that Logan has her under his thumb, and that's what entices you, or maybe deep down inside, you want what's his," he bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh and keep her voice stoic. She didn't know if any of this was true, but pissing off Sabertooth would prove advantageous if not funny. "Maybe you punish her for being with him. Choosing the X-men over the Brotherhood. You guys have offered her spots here several times, or was Magneto trying to replace you?"

Taking a scrap of her shirt out of her jeans (she'd been saving it incase she started bleeding) she gave it to him to put over his nose. "The scent on that should be strong enough to make you smell the sewer the way I do," With that she began walking. Not far along was three figures waiting for them in the darkness.

Sabretooth, unfortunately, was fairly ruled by his emotions. "It is not," he snapped, a little louder this time, "and Magneto thinks I'm doing a fine job. You wouldn't even know how long I've been working with him - you X-Men never know anything. Magneto's only asked her here because he wants her on our side - her and what she can do." He clenched his jaw tightly and stared at the floor; it would be like her to twist his words around, wouldn't it? Women were so stupid...

Logan looked down in mild suprise at the piece of cloth, then with a small shrug, held it up to his face. It smelled like blood and sweat from the recent fight, but also some kind of nice soap. And it smelled like Serenity. Everyone had their personal scent - humans just couldn't tell. In any case it blocked out the stench from the sewers.

"Think they'll be friendly?" he asked, nodding towards the figures.

"I'd be scared if they were friendly, actually, I'm waiting for us to fall into a tr--" Within an instant she was tackled to the ground. The sewers became illuminated. Two women stood before Logan and one had Serenity on the ground."You humans made a big mistake in comming here," Angry, Serenity kicked the girl off of her, spat out blood and rose to her feet. "I'd don't see any humans here, and if you don't believe me, I'd love to back up your water mains with thick, impenetrable vegetation as proof." The three backed down, confused as to what should be done next. Oh right, the code. "Unity," With that one word they lowered their weapons. "Who are you?" "I'm a friend of Marrow's," She wouldnt admit to needing a healer just yet. "He's with me," "Follow us," the leader said, walking deeper into the sewers.

"Well I'd like to believe you Victor, but these things don't add up. Why not capture her instead? You still think she's going to walk over to you guys any minute now?"

"So much for the friendly reception," Logan muttered, following after Serenity. "You okay?" he asked, nodding to her, "You shoulda let me go first." He wasn't so easily tackled, that was for sure.

"We don't need her, we need you," Sabretooth said in exasperation, "And we couldn't force her to join without some brainwashing or something...people gotta be willing to work and to listen. Without that, they're useless. We're still waiting for her to see the clear message."

Unfortuneatly, she's seeing that message more and more everyday. Ororo remembered comforting her in her room as she tore up stuff screaming. 'Magneto was right all along,' 'If only we helped Charles to see, he'd still be alive," It too a strong talk to jar her thinking, but she can tell by the look in her eyes that if she had no obligations, she'd have left already. "And what exactly do you need me for?"

She chuckled, trying to calm herself and not get angry. "Today just isn't my day," she smiled and looked him. Mine, She shook her head and looked ahead of her. She didn't need this right now. "How's that rag working?" she asked changing the subject.

Sabretooth smirked. Finally, he'd gotten a bit of an upper hand. "That, now, I can't tell you, although if you were smarter, you'd have figured it out by now." When he looked at it from his information, it seemed almost ridiculously simple, but it still gave him pleasure to demean the captive woman.

"Like a charm," Logan nodded, dangling the rag at her between his thumb and forefinger. "You should try it if the smell's botherin' ya. Even without the whole...heightened senses thing. Still smells nice." He glanced around the sewer walls, feeling a little closed in. This better not take too long...and he wasn't entirely sure the Morlocks were going to be cooperative.

"When it feels like a herd of elephants trampled your ribs over and over, the last thing on your mind is a stench," They come a large clearing with a great number of tents and people conversing, which all stopped when the two came into view. The three girls left to go in search of Marrow, confident that the two weren't stupid enough to pull something.

Storm scowled. "You know Victor, you wouldn't have to lust after Logan's woman if you'd only learn how to speak to women properly,"

Logan looked curiously around at the gathering, a little peeved at attracting such attention - at least, without having done anything significant. "Well, we better hope you're friend's here," he muttered at last, pulling up a seat on a nearby box.

Sabretooth snorted, "Last time I checked, James was walking up to women in bars and offering them beer. And I'm not stupid enough to believe he's undergone some big change."

She was getting light headed. Stupid people always did when they pushed themselves too far. But before se could even react on it, she felt warmth on her area of pain, slowly ebbing it away. "I couldn't believe it when they told me, and yet here you are, Serenity." Marrow stood before the two with a young male healer beside her. "Luckily for the Morlocks we were forgotten after the big battle. We are safer here than we've ever been. We now only have to fear of mutants, and they have their hands tied with the sun-dwellers," Serenity nodded in respect. "You know I only come here because I have no other choice. I will need some of your resources," She hated to asked because she knew they had so little. She didn't tell them of Magneto's plan because she didn't know it herself, and now was not the time to show ignorance.

"You just keep thinking that," Sabretooth snarled, his anger returned, "I'd like to kill him, if that's what you mean." He cracked his knuckles and slammed himself back against the wall with a sigh. Avalanche was going to pay for making him take first watch. Stupid weather witch. Annoying as hell.

Certain he would say something to mar the process of whatever Serenity was doing, Logan kept his mouth shut, folding his arms and standing behind the girl. He wasn't going to interfere here, especially since it was she the Morlocks were friendly with and not he.

Tormenting the beast was getting old. Storm couldn't help but feel sorry for Victor. The professor told her of some of things he's had to endure, which helped to create this psycho everyone knows today. "Victor?" she asked softly, deep in thought.

"Well you and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you want," Backing away the healer bowed. Serenity moved her arm. She punched, jabbed, kicked, and flipped. It felt good to be her old self again. "You've already done so much Marrow but could I ask you another favor ?" "Ask away my friend," "Is Blink here?"

"What?" Sabretooth snapped, losing his patience with the weather witch's mind games. She didn't even have to be telepathic to annoy the hell out of him.

"Nice," Logan commented, watching Serenity regain her strength and speed. "That oughta keep you going for longer." He glanced over at the one called Marrow, now curious as to who this "Blink" was.

"You some kind of celebrity around here?" he joked to the woman.

Marrow looked at Serenity's friend respectfully. "No, I am but a leader of this sector." She looked back to Serenity. "She is here. What is so urgent that you would require her skills?" Serenity's face darkened."My friend was kidnapped, while I was getting stomped into the ground," Marrow nodded and asked no more questions.

"Did you ever have a life before this one you spend trying to hunt down Logan?"

"Wow, no sense of humor," Logan muttered to himself, "I guess you get that when you live in the sewers for a while." But he followed Serenity and Marrow, and refrained from any more bitter comments.

"Of course!" Sabretooth said, "but times change. Besides, hunting that bastard down makes life more fun."

Marrow smiled. "You would be right about that. You sense of humor goes down the crapper, which happens to be where we live," Serenity couldn't voice how happy she was. Finally, she was healed. She wanted to kick Sabertooth's ass right there and then."I need Blink to take us there as soon as possible," Marrow nodded, not really knowing where 'there' actually was.

"You know, Charles wanted to help you, he really did. He wanted to do for you what he's done for Logan," Eric and Charles had been friends for the longest of times, and yet it didn't even seem as if he mourned him at all.

Logan gave a short barking laugh that echoed oddly in the sewers. "Frankly, from where you live, I'm s'prised you haven't come up with new jokes or gags or anythin'. You'd be the hits of upstairs," he said, jerking a thumb upwards.

"Y'think we could just go in a general direction of where they left from?" Logan asked Serenity.

"What - make me into a lapdog that runs his errands? No thanks." Sabretooth shook his head resolutely, "If Logan likes that, let him keep his little space on Team X-Men."

"And I guess you're the boss here Victor? Not some lap dog? Sure you don't fetch orders like kidnapping me or watching me, you're the head kitty in charge," How could he be so blind ?

Serenity elbowed Logan in the ribs."Blink could bring us right into the head quarters," Marrow looked Serenity up and down. "Where ... is your shirt?"


	5. Fists, Metal, and Poison

"Lets just say the one who kicked my ass spared my shirt no mercy either," she scowled hearing Logan snicker. Serenity looked over to Logen. "Blink is amazing, if she wanted she could take us to the moon and back, I wouldn't recommend it, but it can be done. Magneto wanted her a while back, but she was rescued by the Morlocks.

She jumped at his instant rise in fury and then calmed once she heard his voice soften. Was Creed opening up to her? She wouldn't push this fabulous luck, even Charles had trouble getting him to crack. "No of the X-men think you're dumb. Blob ? Definately. Juggernaut ? Maybe. But We don't think you're dumb. There was once a time where our bosses worked together. Despite all the things the Brotherhood has put us through, Charles still wanted to offer you help. You don't have ride on being seen as this big dumb killer. I know you're not dumb you've lived a long life. In fact, you can quote me on this but Serenity's called you a 'cunning, coniving, son of a' ...well lets just say you're not the poster villian for stupidity. Yes you have strength. Yes you have agility, but you don't have to solely depend on those. You, Serenity, and Logan are no different. Logan is just as animalistic as you, and Serenity at one point shared your same lust for death and blood. Charles helped them, that's why she spared you. And you've spared her before which proves you're not the monster you like people to believe you to be," She was getting teary eyed. She sounded just like Charles for a moment. Goddess was he needed right now."Even with Charles gone, you're still welcome to the mansion,"

Logan tried very hard to force his face into a serious expression, but was able to nod convincingly at Serenity's description of Blink. "I'm not sayin' I don't believe you," he said, defending himself, "This Blink person sounds serious."

Sabretooth paused for a moment, then shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"If I'd wanted the old geezer's help, I would've come to your little mansion by now. You just said I wasn't stupid - why do you think I've been here this whole time?" He shut up after that, leaning silently against the wall. He knew the girl was trying to evoke some kind of pity or sympathy, but he wasn't going to fall for it.

She smiled. "Blink is a young girl, actually--" "Serenity!!!" A young blue girl with blonde hair hugged her. "You came to see me like you said you would!" Marrow smiled. Serenity looked at her. "You doubted me?" "Marrow said not to hold my breath," "Oh really?" Serenity looked over at Marrow who quickly looked away. "Well I'm here," Looking up at the brawny, rugged man, Blink gulped, tugging Serenity's wrist. "Is that your boyfriend?" The question completely caught her off surprise and she began coughing histerically. "He's hardly a boy," She rubbed her throat which oddly hand't healed from the healers powers. "Oh, so then the other animal man is your boyfriend?" "What?" "The tall blonde one, the one you kneed in groin--" "Okay Marrow that's enough honey," Marrow laughed nervously covering the young girls mouth. Serenity crossed her arms. Someone was doing some serious talking. She didn't even want to imagine the grin that could have been plastered on Logan's face.

Ororo sighed, struggling half-heartedly. "The metal is digging into me,"

"Oh, stop complaining," Sabretooth grumbled, "At least, once Magneto gets back from working on the machine, you'll have something decent to complain about."

Logan watched the reunion nonchalantly - at least, until the girl brought up the topic of him being Serenity's boyfriend. He opened his mouth to say something, but Serenity filled in the gap. Hardly a boy, indeed...

He fought the urge to laugh out loud, and managed a rather weird-looking smirk, although he snickered very pointedly once or twice.

"Me 'n' the wife gotta save a friend of ours, so we needed your help," he said, giving Serenity a "this is completely your fault" look, still supressing his laughter.

Storm sighed. What on earth could Magneto want with her. Evidently it had something to do with the weather. "What do you need my powers for?" She groaned, squirming. "If I was Serenity you'd tighten these binds," she mumbled under her breath, not really knowing if it was true or not, but wanting to annoy him for being so cruel.

Her scowl grew tighter at the word 'wife'. Neither one of them was the marrying type. Maybe Logan, in a few years, would find a pretty reincarnation of Jean. But Serenity didn't want to and would never marry. Couples marry to procreate. S.H.E.I.L.D. took that ability from her when she was very young, and they didn't do it in a kind fashion either. The plus side of the act was that she didnt have to worrying about carrying anyone's child, but that (among various other things) made her lose value as a wife. "Yes, Blink, we need you to transport us somewhere, please." The girl looked at a shirtless Serenity. "Going like that?" She broadly placed her hands on her hips, looking down at Blink." I'd take his, but he doesn't like the cold,"

Sabretooth was about to speak up, but was silenced by the arrival of Magneto. "Doing alright in there, Miss Ororo?" the older man spoke, opening the metal door with just a wave of his hand, "Now, of course, if we were dealing with Serenity, we'd keep her much more tied up...but you're more polite than she is, hmm?" The man was clearly happy about something.

"And because you're so polite, I'm offering you a choice. You can stand up and accompany me to the project room, or we can drag you there." This announcement seemed to put Sabretooth into better spirits, and he cracked his knuckles eagerly.

Logan rolled his eyes at Serenity's reaction, and muttered, "I'm kiddin', ya know." Just in case she might have not known. Serenity was sharp, but Logan never wanted to go beyond the limit of teasing her and into the realms of seriously pissing her off.

"I'm sure we can grab a jacket for you or somethin'," he said, glancing over, "You can have my shirt, too." He glanced down at his shirt, with its numerous bloodstains.

"Uh...yeah." He chewed on one of his knuckles in an idle way, "Look, we just gotta get goin'. Shirts ain't really important right now..."

More polite hmm? That was a very nice way of putting. Unable to stand the feel of metal cutting into her no longer, Ororo nodded in defeat. "I'll be a good girl," she gritted her teeth. "Only because I'd feel bad if I put your pet over there out of commission,"

"I guess your right," She turned to blink and leaned down close to her. "Blink I need you to make a portal leading to Magneto's secret lair. Okay?" Oh God, secret lair? What next? Kyrptonite?

"Okay! But you better come back and play with me! And bring your boyfriend too! He can be the Ken dolls," she smiled sweetly before she closed her eyes in concentration.

Magneto smiled appreciatevly, and in a moment, the metal uncurled from around her, dropping to the ground. Sabretooth growled bitterly at Ororo's last comment, but Magneto held up a hand and silenced him.

"If you try to pull anything, let me remind you that there is metal in the walls here, and in the floors, and in your very blood," he spoke, "So I trust you'll behave." He started the way out of the cell, signaling for Sabretooth to follow behind the woman.

Logan pulled a face at this last comment, "No, I am not a doll." But he saw that nobody was paying attention to him, and resigned himself to watching the creation of the portal like the rest of the group, looking a little sour.

Ororo resisted the urge to pout. Magneto had that affect. The same as Charles. They made you feel very infantile when they wanted to, and brought out the characteristics as well. "To where am I being escorted?" She looked around and walked slowly.

Serenity looked back at Logan. "When we get there, what goes on between me and Victor is my business? You handle Magneto," She felt that had to be said because she knew Logan and she also knew he didn't really understand what their feud was. no one did. Mystique did though, but since telling anyone wouldn't benefit her anything she kept her pretty blue lips closed. "Okay Blink, do it,"

"By Serenity! Play nice with the big monster man," With that Blink transported them.

That girl was a prophet if she ever saw one.

Magneto ignored Ororo's question for the moment, before pausing by a set of large steel doors and opening them with a dismissive wave of his hand. Stepping in, he motioned for the others to follow him, before gesturing proudly to the massive chamber spread out before them. Machines of all manner of construction lined the walls, and in the center stood a tall metal tower, rigged with wires and beams.

"What do you think?" he asked with a calm smile, "Not bad for a group of 'mutant fugitives' as the newspapers call us..."

Logan didn't have the chance to speak before the Morlock transported the two. Stumbling slightly upon arrival, he quickly straightened up, trying to get his bearings. Big monster man...right...well, at least he had been called worse.

"Right, I got that you want Vicky to yourself - just don't get your butt kicked again." He didn't relish the thought of fighting Magneto, especially since the man could toss him around like a tin can. Perhaps he could get Ororo to pitch in. Hell, Serenity never made anything easy.

"You good to go?"

"Mutant refugees? Is that all? It seems as if they were a bit nice in their labeling," She stopped. She didn't want to know what waited for her in that room. Her heart was pounding. She had to control her emotions or Magneto would think she was using her abilities on purpose. She concentrated hard. An earthquake would be anything but good at the moment. Logan... Serenity... are you guys okay?

Livid by his choice of words she decided to ignore. She needed a clear head. All the playing grounds were equal. She was healed. Victor had it coming big time. She'd never had the urge to hurt someone the way she wanted to hurt Victor, because he'd hurt her. With her hair in a braid and her mood set on 'pissed'. She was ready. Even though Blink had brought them right into the middle of the facility, no one was here, although what appeared to be a cell was open. Did Logan smell anything?

"Oh, the papers always have to be politically correct," Magneto said matter-of-factly, "Else, someone gets upset and ruins their little business with lawsuits. Human trivialities, really." He stepped over to the central machine and flipped on a switch, which caused several hidden motors to spin into action with a low "whumm".

"Get her into that," Magneto said, jerking his head at the base of the tower, where a small alcove a few feet above the floor held some kind of complex restraining device.

Logan raised his eyebrows at the distant sound of the loud machines, and sniffed the air.

"Oh yeah, we're in the right place," he nodded, jerking a thumb at the cell. "I guess they were keeping 'Roro in here, but a bunch of 'em passed by not too long ago - Vicky and Magneto and the rest." He started off down the metal corridor, being careful to be quiet.

Ororo backed up. "I'm not getting into that!" What did that thing do? It looked like anything but comfortable, but this hideout wasn't exactly hospitible either.

Serenity heard a shout and threw all pre made plans out of the window. Running towards the sound once she arrived into the room she was floored. What in the hell was he going to do to their 'Roro? So much anger flooded her blood. The calming methods Charles had taught her were becoming less and less effective. Then she saw Victor. Her control over plants and wildlife would do her no good here. But she had her pheremones and poisions. She glarred at Victor. "We have unfinished business."

Logan watched Serenity dash off calmly, following behind her at a good enough pace. He stepped into the room after her, not jumping on the revenge line as his companion had.

"What the hell is this, some kind of terrible sci-fi movie?" He waved to Magneto, "Sorry there, metal-head, but we're taking 'Roro back." He began to advance on the group, without his claws for now - Magneto could catch him off-guard at any time, so might as well start easily.

Magneto shot a glare at Sabretooth, "Do nothing until she's in the machine. Go!" He snapped, flinging a hand at the giant device, where the steel manacles clicked open and strained at their pulleys for Ororo's hands and feet.

It was go time. Snapping out of her stupor she managed to avoid the manacles, but just barely. Magneto's craftsman ship always put you through a work out."Goddess!!! It took you two long enough!"

Serenity stood before Victor calmly. Everything he'd done to her, she was going to give it back to him ten fold. "Make a move pussy cat,"

"Hey, this place is underground!" Logan protested, "Good thing Serenity had connections, eh?" He lunged at Magneto, fists extended back for a punch.

Easily flinging Logan aside across the floor, Magneto scowled angrily at Sabretooth, "Don't let your guard down! Get her into the machine!!" Somehow, he couldn't get through to his cohort.

She aimed a strong punch at his jaw that could have unhindged her elbow if she'd swung any harder. Victor and her had been feuding for a while. Who's fault it was it didn't matter. They both did things, but he started it. Did he think his fling with Mystique was funny? That she would just beg him to stop and obey him?! Two could play that game. That's where Logan came in, only... she... she didn't plan to actually grow fond of him. Victor was the only man who could relate to her, or so she thought. Victor was ruthless in his assult.She knew he could smell Logan on her, months old lust.

Storm flipped and jumped trying her damnedest to avoid those metal inventions. But they were getting quicker, almost as if they were learning. "Well why don't one of you work on becoming a transporter yourself!" Maybe they should have asked Kurt to come along.

Victor sidestepped the punch with a growl - if there was one thing he never backed down from, it was an overt threat from someone whom he could easily beat. He tossed Ororo hastily towards the machine and lunged for Serenity, a menacing smile on his face.

"Coming back for more? I didn't thrash you enough the first time?" There was more to his words than could be heard by any other person.

Logan stood up, studying the distance he'd been thrown. "Hey, 'Roro, get outta there!" he shouted, running for the central machine only to be jerked back by Magneto again. After a moment, he realized something; Magneto was only throwing him at the floor - not around the whole room like he was prone to. After a moment of thinking, the idea slid together in Logan's mind, and he dove for the nearest machine, claws sliding out like lightning in preparation to tear it up.

Screaming, Ororo hit the mass of metal with a thuddish clank. Her vision went double and her head ached. She tried to snap herself out of it but her responses were still slow.

She scowled. "You never could get the job done!" She aimed a roundhouse kick at this creature who angered her so.

Sabretooth jumped at the bait, ducking the roundhouse and aiming a low kick for Serenity's legs, no more willing to mess around. He was going to kick this girl's ungrateful butt if it was the last thing he ever did, and he wanted her to suffer for it.

Magneto, on the other hand, just barely saved one of his machines from Logan, flinging the man aside again. "You always have to be a nuisance, don't you?" he asked bitterly.

Logan leapt to his feet and made another run for the machines. I must look like some kind of brainless idiot for doin' this... he thought to himself, but in reality, he was setting up a decoy. He could see Ororo struggling by the main machine.

C'mon, get up...just hang in there...

Using her quick reflexes she countered the attack by jumping on. She pressed her lips against his, giving him some of the strong posions she could summon, flooding her tongue in his mouth. Most would be dead on contact. But he had that healing factor, so this would only slow him down.

She rubbed her head and stood up. Her sight improved, but not by much. Where where the manacles?

Sabretooth broke away as quickly as he could, falling to the floor and coughing violently, "You...damn...bitch..." He struggled to his feet, angry at himself for forgetting her powers. Yet, until his own powers kicked in, he'd just have to defend. That had been some potent poison.

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan caught Serenity and Sabretooth's fight, and slowed a bit, looking confused and a little peeved at the outcome.

Taking advantage of Logan's apparant distractedness, Magneto spun around to Ororo, levitating the manacles towards her once more, "I warned you about not fighting, my dear - now, let's get this over with..."

Shaking himself mentally, Logan sprinted for one of the machines, making Magneto's plan backfire. The man turned to stop him but not before he'd removed a good hunk of metal and wires from the device with his claws.

She braced herself for the offensive. Victor was smart enough to know what was going on. Everything Pai Mae taught her. Strength. Endurance. Ambivolence. "I think we both know who your bitch is," she scowled.

Seeing that Logan had bought her some time she avoided the now flailing metal manacles. Fog wouldn't help her right now. Water wouldn't. What about wind? She raised her arms. Her eyes glossed over.

Magneto's gaze jerked to the high metal ceiling above the machines as the air began to turn with Ororo's efforts. He didn't like being the only one against both Logan and the weather witch, but with Sabretooth's apparant disdain, he had no choice. The man would be punished later, of course. A box of heavy tools slid across the floor to Magneto and began to hurl themselves at Ororo at unbelievable speed.

Sabretooth ignored Serenity's comment, sending a vicious snarl in her direction before forcing himself to move. He circled her slowly, letting the poison leave his body. This way, he might be able to catch her by suprise if she believed he was still injured.

Logan waited until he was certain Magneto's attention had been fully absorbed by Ororo before gleefully tearing into the machine he'd already managed to mangle. Metal shrieked as it ripped and flew under Logan's claws. He pulled out some kind of complicated motor and eyed it with interest, "What the hell does this thing do?"

She aimed a back-kick right at his chin. No doubt he was already getting it out of his system. It'd be harder and harder to keep landing kisses if he kept recovering so quickly. Kisses...? God she had some uncool abilities. She'd break every bone in his body. This time he'd really have to kill her to get her to stop.

The room began to shake and a shield of lightning surrounded her as she floated in the air, making sure her sheild touched nothing. She had to hurry. Eventually Magneto's powers would exceed her own.

Sabretooth dipped low, grabbing the kick she'd aimed and twisted her leg violently in an attempt to throw her. Already he could feel his strength returning quickly, and a malicious glint grew in his eyes. If she was going to be like this, then he was going to make it miserable for her.

Magneto gave up on Ororo for the time being and concentrated on Logan, ripping the man away from the machine he'd dissected and slamming him hard against the wall. He then flung Logan straight towards the shield of lightning Ororo had generated in the underground chamber, his frustration and anger obvious on his face. All his hard work, ruined...

Logan twisted in midair, trying to avoid the lightning. "Don't drop your guard!" he shouted above the din to Ororo, "He'll throw somethin' at ya right when you stop with the lightning!"

"Are you crazy Logan?! I'm not going to let you fry!!!" She hesitated, floating back somewhat. What should she do? Logan had been through worse. He knew what he was talking about. She kept up her shield, closing her eyes.

Serenity yelped at his sudden counter. Damn it! Was she losing her touch?! Or was he evolving? Landing on her feet a little roughly, a rouge wrench collided with the back of her head, flipping her onto her back.

Sabretooth took immediate advantage of Serenity's fall, leaping across the distance to grab her arms and try to pin her to the floor.

"I'm not falling for your little kiss trick again," he grinned snidely in her face, kneeing her in the side as he did so.

Logan braced himself, but the jolt from hitting the lightning shield still knocked him fiercly down. He fell to the floor for a moment, lying still and smoking slightly, before struggling to his hands and knees. Ororo certainly didn't pull any punches, although whether he admired or hated this at the moment, he couldn't tell.

Magneto sneered at Logan, "Playing the self-sacrificing hero, hmm?" He'd have to get the man out of the way if he was going to get a chance at defeating the girl. Taking no chances, he ripped one of the large machines from the floor, something that looked like a modified turbine, and dropped it heavily on Logan.

"Recover from that while I deal with your friend." Stretching out his hands towards the top of the chamber, Magneto focused on the top of the machine, bending the magnetic waves in the metal. Nothing visible occured until bolts of Ororo's lightning began to stray, affected by the changing fields of polarity in the room.

"Logan!!!!" No.. She clinched her eyes shut struggling to fight it. But this was his field now. Screaming in defeat she let down her shield and hit the floor. Anything caught in her whirlwind dropped to the floor immediately. He was angry now. That was never good.

Her ears were ringing. Whoever threw that wrench was going to get it. Right after she stopped seeing triple. She shook her head trying to make sense of where Victor's voice was coming from and what had her pinned to the floor.

Magneto smiled as Ororo returned to the group - the advantage had turned in his favor just a tiny bit. "Are you giving up?" he asked, voice laden with superiority, "Or do you have something more to throw at me?" Two metal plates from the ruined machines hovered in the air around him, acting as moving shields. Years of practice, and Magneto had completely mastered his craft.

Seeing the girl shake her head, Sabretooth grinned and hit her across the face.

"What's the matter, huh?" he teased, "Something wrong, little girl?" The position of superiority made him feel ten times better - he felt electrified by the fight, completely ignoring the last lingering effects of the poison.

Logan pushed up against the machine pinning him to the ground, then fell back after a moment. He tried to catch his breath, then gritted his teeth and shoved again. This time, the effect was more noticable - the machine wobbled, rolling a little to the side.

Storm rose to her feet. She watched him closely, paying attention to her surroundings. He's was only warming up. The entire X-men as a team had trouble being him down to his feet so how in the blue heavens could she do this by herself? She thought for a minute. Snow. Clouds began to form and a cyclone engulfed her, acting a bit of protection.

Serenity groaned feeling as if her face had been broken. Victor always was rough. "Get off me!" she head butted him hard enough to make her ears ring again. His hit cut her lip, she could taste the coppery liquid.

Magneto eyed the snow with amusement, ignoring the sudden change in temperature. Ororo, it seemed, could only fight in defense for now. Some of the tools from before floated back beside him, and morphed themselves into brutally sharp spears, slicing through the odd weather straight for the cyclone in the middle. Magneto had no doubt his own powers could trump the woman's any day.

Sabretooth growled in response to the headbutt - it had been powerful, but not enough to fell him completely. He hit her again, keeping her pinned solidly to the floor.

"Maybe we can bury you in the snow here," he suggested, shaking beads of sweat from his face, "How would you like that?" He was back to toying with her again.

Logan finally managed to shove the heavy machine off him, and waited on the ground for a few moments for the worst of his wounds to heal. He stood and glanced around the room - who to help, Ororo or Serenity? Serenity had told him not to butt in, but she didn't look in a place for arguments...but Magneto was the mastermind - without him, Sabretooth would go down easier - He darted off towards Magneto, using the snow as a cover, again hoping for distraction.


	6. A New Recruit and A Lost Partner

Magneto scowled in frustration, and was still flinging metal spears at Ororo when Logan flew out of nowhere. He got dangerously close with his claws before Magneto stopped him, but he'd stopped him nonetheless.

"When will you learn, Wolverine? You attacking me is a very bad idea."

Sabretooth blinked, feeling some of his rage disappate into the air. Why exactly was he fighting Serenity again? She was such a pretty girl - hey, they'd been together in the past. And here she was, pinned under him. He leaned in to try to steal a rough kiss from her.

Frozen in the air in the grip of Magneto's powers, Logan fought as hard as he could to try to break free, but everything he tried was useless. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Serenity and Sabretooth dimly through the snow. What the hell was going on, exactly?

Good. Very good. Logan had bought her more time. Not only was the snow damaging the machinery it cut Magneto's conductor abilities in half, evening up the playing field. Damn, Logan was taking one for the team though. She kept up her shield making the snow hail even harder. What in the hell was Serenity doing? Logan kept taking some quicky glances. If it wasn't her iron will, she'd have taken a few peaks too.

Serenity hadn't expected that. She also hadn't expected him and Mystique. What really made her angry was the blatant jealousy. Victor wasn't hers. She didn't claim him, but she saw them and fuck if they weren't a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Victor was never gentle. That was both a flaw and a perk. She hadn't started craving softer touches until she'd gotten with Logan. Contrary to what people may assume. Logan, is not the animal he seems, in bed anyway. Maybe he was practicing his gentle touch for good ol' Jeanie. What the hell was she doing? Ororo was in danger and Logan's get flung around and she's worrying about trivial crap! Snatching her lips from his, she turned her head, panting. She was tired. Emotionally. Maybe that's why it seemed like most of her fights where in Victor's favor. Charles took her edge from her. He made her weak. He deactivated that killer instinct.

Sabretooth could sense the weakness inside Serenity, but his will to fight had disappeared for the moment, dulled by the pheromones. He simply sat over the downed girl, enjoying his dominance for the moment. Behind the pair, the battle still raged on.

Magneto still held Logan suspended in the air, and seemed to notice exactly what was bothering him so much.

"Ahh, I see your little girl friend seems to be getting buddy-buddy with Victor again," he commented in a snide voice, watching Logan struggle furiously to escape his grip, "No wonder you look so upset. Although, as I recall, you had a thing for Dr. Gray?"

At the mention of Jean's name, a burst of fire seemed to flare in Logan's mind. Yes, I was better than her.

"Shut UP!" Logan snapped, mentally cursing the adamantium grafted to his bones. This was a bad deal, no denying it - the only thing positive he could hope for now was that Ororo would knock Magneto out with a typhoon or something while he was being tormented.

Now was her chance. While he was focusing his powers on Logan, she could take this opportunity to strike him with a bolt. He'd have no way to deflect it or use it to his advantage, plus all this snow would definately make sure of that. Calming the cyclone she took a deep breath.

"Get off me Victor!!" she struggled. Why was he looking at her like that? He never looked at her like that. She didn't know his features could soften. Damn, those pheremones were a big mistake. He didn't really feel this way for her and part of her didn't care.She had Logan. He doesn't care for you either...No. Not now, damn it! NOT NOW!

Sabretooth had been pushed off a little bit by Serenity's struggles, but the pheromones in his system were not wearing off as quickly as the poison had. He jumped back on her, re-pinning her to the ground.

Magneto, seeing both this and Logan's distress, decided to turn nasty. "Why don't you watch for a little bit, hmm? That is your girl, isn't she?" He twisted Logan in midair, watching the battle as well from his position.

Logan growled angrilly - if he ever got the chance, he was going to tear Magneto limb from limb, no matter what Charley X had wanted. Nothing else existed in his mind but burning hatred.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." She'd piss him off, hurt him the way he'd done her. "If you want someone to mount, go back to your little blue bitch. You two deserve each other. She grinned. I don't need you. I have Wolverine," she kneed him in the groin and pushed him off of her.

Now. She was ready. Right before she could light Magneto up like a light bulb, a 'rabid' menacle came from no where, slamming against her skull, knocking her unconcious. Instantly the weather calmed and the snow began to melt.

The slight seemed to have more effect than the shoving did. The rather lustful look that had been on Sabretooth's face a moment ago slid off, and a very pissed one took its place. "Let's see you say that with a broken jaw," he snarled, whipping a hand back for a punch to her face.

Magneto's enthusiasm seemed to die a little bit as well, and he noticed the weather calming down. Spotting Ororo unconscious by the machine, he gave a happy little sigh, "Well, that's two of you under control."

Logan's spirit lifted a little bit - so it had been some kind of a trick...or...something! He couldn't exactly figure out what had gone on, but whatever the case, Serenity was still on his side. Now, this mess with Magneto.

"Put me down," he snapped.

"Not a chance," Magneto returned calmly, watching the battle.

Dodging the hit she grinned more. She was getting fired up. sshe enjoyed him like this. "Aww what's the matter you don't like hearing the truth? Try this on for size. In speaking of broken jaws, mine might end up that way if I ever tried to cram all of Logan in my mouth. Funny, I never could say the same about you," malice oozed in every word. She charged at him, aiming a high kick to the chest at him.

"Oho!" Logan said, obviously amused at Serenity's comments towards Sabretooth. Man, she must really hate him - their relationship couldn't have ended well.

Sabretooth looked shocked for a moment, then fell back to his violent anger. Serenity's kick knocked him back onto the ground, but his reflexes kicked in and he was up like a shot.

"Yeah, that's just who I'd want to wake up next to - some guy who's been engineered to kill people and has a memory span of a goldfish." He gave a rather proud sneer, "Me, I'm all natural."

"Hey, dipshit!" Logan spat, "If it's a contest you want - "

"Oh, shut up," Magneto muttered boredly, "You're ruining the fight." He locked Logan's jaw and spent several minutes tuning out some very angry hummings from the man's direction.

She quickly slid her thumb against her nose, bobbing like a boxer almost. She was in her zone. He was getting cocky, and surprisingly so was Logan. She didn't even think he was paying attention to what was going on. Go figure. That's men for you. "That's big talk coming from someone who gets off just at the thought of murder. That's one thing that we don't have in common. I have the ability to regret, and I definately regret you. She blew more pheremone dust in his face. The angrier and hornier he got the better. She ran in to give him a swift upper cut to the jaw. "You're a natural bastard... It just pisses you off to smell him on me huh? To know he has something that was once yours?" Her braid was becoming undone and her flame red locks were falling in pieces around her face, neck and shoulders.

Feeling confused and conflicted by the messages and attacks he was getting from Serenity, Sabretooth simply wavered. He got ready to throw a punch, then the pheromones took over, and he lowered his fist, simply advancing on the girl. A moment later, he seemed to gain some sense back and aimed a low kick at her legs.

"You cheating bitch! I..." Again, the pheromones took over, and he got a rather dumb look on his face.

Magneto, across the room, did not look too pleased. "Perhaps I should lend a hand if Victor is going to be incapable."

Logan snickered at Sabretooth's reaction to Serenity, but again, fell helpless in stopping Magneto. The man had not yet put him down, and he was getting tired of it.

Flipping back she managed to avoid his attack. Before she plan another method of assult, another wile menacle slammed against her back, knocking her to her feet, grabbing her and dragging her back to machine. She clawed at the floor, but it didn't help at all. This machine was meant for Ororo, not her. How would it react to her mutant genes? Scared she reached out for Victor, but she was already a good distance away from him. "Ro!!!" Her heart pounded in her ears. Before she knew it she was encased in the machine, screaming in agony. The room shook. How did she get herself into these things?

Magneto glared at the machine - this wasn't supposed to happen. Dropping Logan to the ground, he ran to the large contraption, opening panels from the ground and unscrewing things at an impossible rate, trying to make the machine stop working before Serenity ruined it completely.

Sabretooth, halted by Serenity's entrance to the machine, stood a little dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. He spotted Ororo on the ground and slouched over to her, poking her with his foot, still confused by the pheromones.

Finally free, Logan dove for the machine, sinking his claws into it and tearing at the wires as best he could. He ripped through a major power source and the machine sputtered for a moment, powering down for a split second or two. Satisfied for now, he ran to where Serenity was chained, hacking at the manacles as best he could.

Slowly Ororo began to come too. She groaned softly, rubbing her cheek. It throbbed horribly. Did Magneto cause that ? Had they lost? The last thing remembered was some big, flexible tube of metal knocking the wind from her. Something kept pressing against her. "Wha..?" She looked up, her vision had cleared. She saww Sabertooth. What was he doing over here ? Serenity.

With a light groan she fell forward without any hesitation. Someone had either turned off the machine or broke it. It mattered naught. The good thing is, it was off. This was something new to her. She'd never been flambied from the outside in before. Hell she'd never been flambied. She smelt something burning which was no doubt her. She coughed gently. Blood. Magneto was going to kill 'Ro. Maybe it was best she got caught instead. Ororo was to nice of a person. She would be missed.Of course she would...She was loved...You'll never be loved...Even a monster like Sabertooth can't love you...

Magneto's plans were quickly falling apart, and it was obvious he knew that; he wore a furious scowl on his face and was trying desperately to control the new Serenity while at the same time keeping her from ruining his precious construction.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped at Victor, "We've got a fight going on here!"

Victor seemed to snap out of it, and fell on Ororo, slamming her over the head in an effort to knock her unconscious to keep her out of the fight.

Logen took a step back from Serenity, smelling something from her that he didn't like. His eyes narrowed in calculation - this was going to take some real work.

"Serenity," he said, in a low serious voice, "C'mon. Let's grab 'Roro and get out of here." No more messing with Sabretooth, no more fighting until everyone was under control.

If you were me... he'd have carried you out of here by now...As much as she hated to admit it, Jean was right. She'd stay there and rot before she left anywhere with him. She felt as if she'd beenn shocked by lightning. She tried to push herself up, coughing up more blood. That definately wasn't good. "Get ...away from me..." her voice was weak and her words were mumbled. She'd screamed her throat raw. Never had she felt such pain.

Screaming, Ororo reacted quickly, rather than wisely. With the most accurate precision, she utilized the damamged circuits to aim a a shock of electricity at Victor. Just to get him off of her. She touched her nose. Blood. Did she have a concussion? She groaned pushing herself up. Why did Logan sound so angry at Serenity?

"Ghhaaa!" Victor fell back, his nerves temporarily fried by the shock to his system. He twitched on the floor for a moment before falling still, struggling up as the nerve damage began to heal. "You..."

"Take her down!" Magneto snapped to Victor, focusing his attention on Serenity for now. Perhaps he could play this to his advantage.

"Are you hurt?" he asked the woman, his guard still up.

"Wha - " Logan quickly shook away his confusion, and moved in to help her, looking serious. He reached out gently for her arm, prepared to help her up. "C'mon, you're hurt...let's just bust outta here, okay?" There was no anger in his voice.

She leaned into Magneto more. Things were getting dizzy. She coughed harder. She tried her damnedest to hold on, but she was slipping. She moaned. Logan sounded different. Less angry. It's a trick. We both know how Logan really feels about you.. Why was Magneto being nice. Lets not forget his offer. He may the only person who gives a damn about you...Maybe it's time you made the right desicion. "Shut up!!! JUST SHUT UP !!!!!" Pushing away from Magneto as well she blacked out.

Feeling no better, but back to her senses, Storm hopped to her feet and shocked Victor again. "You want to keep tempting me? Go ahead! I've had it! Look at what you've done to my friend!!" She shocked him again. His pain was her pleasure. Before she shocked him again, she stopped herself. This wasn't her. She ran to Logan. "Grab her and lets go,"

Sabretooth fell to the ground again, unable to fight back the elemental onslaught from Ororo. Incapacitated as he was, that meant that the only fighter left for the Brotherhood was Magneto.

Logan nodded, and dove in, scooping up Serenity easily in his arms and dashing off towards Ororo. The floor suddenly seemed to shoot out from under him, and too late he realized he'd forgotten something.

"Shit," he muttered, before being flung into a concrete wall.

"She stays here," Magneto said firmly, resting Serenity on a piece of floating scrap metal, "And you leave."

"Like hell I - " Logan jumped straight away from the wall, claws extended.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Magneto sneered, slamming Logan directly through the thick concrete into the hallway on the other side, "Go."

Ororo looked at Logan and then Magneto. Something was up, but Logan was getting it handed to him. Damn. Magneto was actually going to let them leave. If they left Serenity. From the way he set her down, this was not business this was personal. She always had a home with the Brotherhood. But she promised herself she'd come back for her friend. "Logan lets go! They wont get very far.."

Struggling up from the floor, Logan looked torn. Through the hole in the wall, he could see Magneto hovering over the unconscious girl, and a wave of hatred coursed through him. The man looked up, directly at Logan - another threat. Turning to Ororo, he nodded wordlessly, a fierce look on his face. There was no way he wasn't coming back for her.

Magneto glanced over to Sabretooth, who still lay on the ground recovering. "Get up, Victor," he snapped, "we have work to do." Not in the least lay in repairing the damage to the room.

"I want you to take her to a place to stay. And make sure it's a nice room," Magneto emphasized, "not a cell."

Sabretooth nodded from the floor, scowling. He didn't want to have to deal with her, after she'd made such a fool of him, but it was the boss's orders, after all.

With some of the emergency money Serenity would'nt let them spend. Ororo had purchased Logan and herself a room. One bed. Their funds had to last. She sat on the bed looking at him. He didn't look too happy. "Logan, what are you thinking?" If looks could kill she wondered how many would be dead from his gaze...

Where was she? Even she didn't know anymore...You're home... I don't have a home. She didn't know if she'd thought that or spoke it, but she felt her lips move. She was on something soft. Couldn't possibly be a bed. Where in the hell would she find a bed at in Magneto's lair? His men didn't require or deserve such luxeries. She couldn't hold on to unconsciousness much longer. Her eyes fluttered and coughed hard. Her throat was dry as a desert. Electrocution will do that do you.

Magneto sat calmly in a metal chair across the room from Serenity, watching her with calculating eyes. Seeing her begin to wake up, he spoke up quietly, "Welcome back to reality, my dear." He'd put on a more kinder persona than the one he normally used to terrify and fight the other X-Men, and he'd also had Sabretooth leave a pitcher and glass of water by the girl's bedside.

It was one of the most common requests his prisoners made. He'd made Sabretooth stay out of the room, too - for Serenity's sake, at least./color

Logan jerked his head up, meeting Ororo's gaze for a moment, before looking back down at the carpet.

"That bastard," he muttered, clenching and unclenching his fists, "All he does is play us like we're some kinda game." He was furious about losing Serenity, and more furious that it was mostly his fault.

She knew that voice. She sat up and eyed the man across the room. Damn, he head killed her. Did her and Brotherhood get trashed without her knowning? Her jaw ached a little. Touching it memories flashed back. Sabertooth. She growled. Where ever there was Magneto, Sabertooth followed. "Where is that tall and furry bastard?" Better yet..."What in the hell am I doing here?" She wasn't a prisoner. She was way too comfortable. That's what scared her. "Where is Ororo and Logan?" Did he have them locked up somewhere? She coughed more. Eyeing the pitcher on the dresser near by she grabbed it and chugged the water down faster than she's seen most fratboy's down a keg.

"Well that is his nature. All we can do is expect him to take advantage of Charles absence...although... I am confused. He went from wanting me to wanting Serenity. Was I just bait from the beginning? Or had you two thwarted his plans to kill me?" She paused thinking for a moment. "Did you and Serenity get into another arguement before you both came to get me?" Those two could not be left alone sometimes. Two hot heads, never equal calm. Most likely Logan said something upset her and she said something to upset and offend him and their pride took it from there. That was always the case. "I do not think they wish to harm her, otherwise Magneto would have prevented you from stopping the machine," This definately was a case for Sherlock Holmes, no pun intended.

"Ahh," Magneto replied calmly, "If you mean Victor, he is not here at the moment. And I'd rather you refrain from tearing him apart should you see him. I've ordered him to do the same courtesy to you." He folded his hands neatly across his lap.

"As for your two...companions, they are gone." He would use this moment to trash their reputations in her mind completely. "They fled the scene as soon as it became apparant that they couldn't defeat me. As for your other question, you injured yourself, and I took it upon myself to see to your recovery." Magneto could sense magnetic fields - it was a bizarre yet sometimes useful part of his power. And he knew the force of the Phoenix all too well. He could use this to his great advantage.

Logan scowled at Ororo, but not in a mean way - he was only mildly irritated by her assumptions.

"We didn't get in a fight," he muttered, folding his arms across his knees and resting his chin on them, "I don't think you were bait for anything...I guess he just changed his plans." Ororo may not have thought it, but Logan knew she was extremely powerful; she could reack havoc on a scale he was not capable of. But for some reason, Magneto had changed his mind...

"Well, the only thing we can do is go back," he said logically, "I'm ready when you are." That was so like him, always eager to jump straight back into danger.

"You're lying...they wouldn't.." Images flashed in her head of Wolverine screaming at her to get up, when she could barely breathe..They abandoned you...left you to die... She shook her head and rubbed her temples. This wasn't funny anymore. Was she going crazy? Why was Magneto being so nice all of a sudden? He never disliked you to begin with..."Shut up," Only your X-friends..."I said shut up!" the glass she left of the table shattered. What was happening? Was this a side-effect to being thrown into his machine?

Ororo gently squeezed Logan's shoulder. "Calm down, we can't just go rushing back in there. I'm sure Serenity's fine. We do need a plan. Or else it might end up with me and Serenity having to come back and get you, and I doubt Magneto has any hospitality reserved for you," She sat back down. "What was with Serenity and Sabertooth?" It looked like they were doing more than just trying to rip each other apart. There lied some other forms of tension. As much as she knew it would piss Logan off to talk about it. She needed these questions answered. She thought she knew everything about Serenity. Had Charles known about this as well?

Logan's face twisted into an angry scowl at the mention of Sabretooth, and his mind shifted in a new direction entirely. "If I ever get my claws on that asshole again - " he made a violent motion with both of his hands, missing knocking a table to splinters by mere inches. He'd seen the action between Serenity and Sabretooth, and it had left him feeling confused and wounded, two things he hated to be.

Magneto watched Serenity's outburst calmly, waiting until she'd stopped talking to speak up. "Calm down," he said quietly, "You are just feeling shock at everything that's happened." If he could play his words right, Serenity would trust him, so he concentrated on that for now.

"And I am not lying," he added, "But you need to rest. If you have any questions, I'd ask them now."

Ororo smiled. "Since when have you felt any differently? There's nothing new about you wanting to shred him to pieces. I just never understood why they fought the way you and he did. Viciously. I thought Charles healed that animalistic side of her... How does Magneto plan to keep them off of one another? Surely he doesn't plan to let Sabertooth take advantage of the state we last saw her in..." Enough of this thinking. They had to formulate a plan. Logan had gave her one of his shirts to fill with ice cubes and place against her raging headache. "I think I might have a concussion. I might slow you down,"

"No, I don't want to rest. I'm fine..." She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. Not since they turned on her so suddenly. "I do, however, need a change of clothes," she looked him in the eye with a challenging glare. What questions could he answer for her? Why was he doing this? What were his motives? Her body ached. From Sabertooth's beating and the machine. She wanted to talk to him. Actually talk. She knew Magneto was serious when he said he'd ordered him not fight her. This left room for conversation.

Logan knew Ororo was in part right, and he knew she could think clearly because she wasn't mad as all hell at the moment. "Magneto'll find some way to make it work," he muttered, "He's clever like that." He stood from his position against the wall and flopped on the bed, feeling helpless and a bit emotionally exhausted, "I'm not doin' anything until you're healed, 'Roro. I might be good against Sabretooth or the others, but Magneto - " Well, he didn't even have to finish the sentence. Magneto could easily kill him if given the chance; thank God the man only enjoyed toying with him for now.

"I'll see to it that you get one, then," Magneto returned, "And a shower, if you'd like." He still remained calmly sitting in his chair, "I am not here to be your enemy, Serenity, in case that thought somehow made it into your mind, and I have no doubt it did. Charles certainly has a very specific picture of me, and I can't help but say it's a bit unfair."

She smiled. "He has an unfair advantage I'll admit. Perhaps you should allow me to take him. Strip him of his resources and his only weapon left is you...i hope he doesn't realize that. He has yet to use you against use." That certainly would be a scary thought. She groaned softly laying next to him. Her head had taken a beating. She didnt want to push herself. Her team mates needed her to be strong. "I'll tell you what's not fair. You're healing factor. You always get the roughest treatments and at the end of the day you look as if you sat back in Cerebro with the professor just watching," She chuckled softly. Serenity looked pretty bad coming out of that machine. "I'm sorry Logan," If it wasn't for her. Serenity wouldn't be bunking back with the brother hood.

She nodded. A shower sounded too good to be true. "Charles always thought fondly of you. Your extreme views were what set you two apart. You were always a friend to him, but that doesn't explain your kindness towards me. Why extend your hand out to me? With the brute force you've got lined up, my powers would prove to be nothing that a pittance?" She ran her fingers through her hair. None of this made sense at all. Logan and Storm had a damn good reason to leave her... but for some reason she remembered not wanting to go. She wanted to be as far away from Logan as possible. Her head ached. She'd think about it later.

"Let's hope Magneto isn't that smart," Logan agreed with Ororo - he didn't know what he'd do if the man turned him into his own weapon against his teammates. He was a little suprised by her comment on his healing factor, but shrugged it off when she apologized.

"It's alright, I get it a lot," he said in an understanding tone of voice. His mind was still conflicted over thoughts of the battle; he'd need a while to plan this.

"You should go to sleep, 'Roro, you need it," he sighed after a moment.

"Ahh, I'm glad you understand so much," Magneto said, adjusting his position in the chair, "Yes, Charles and I have always been good friends, even though we disagree on some key issues. But if you'd really like to know why I kept you here, it's not quite so simple. You don't honestly do justice to yourself; your powers are better and more helpful than you'd like to think. I saw you using them to great effectiveness against Victor back there." He stood, and paced around a little bit.

"To tell you the truth, I think you have great potential, and I think there is an ability to unlock it, if we seperate you a bit from those who were holding you back.

"Are you sure Logan? We need to devise a plan. Time is something we have very little of." Their trail on the Phoenix was running cold as the two spoke.

She looked down. "My powers are nothing to be proud of, but they do get the job done. Was do you need my gifts for?" You might as well as help him, you're not welcome in the X-men anymore...Logan want's me and you'll never be me... She ran her fingers through her hair. "Save me the recruitment tactics. I'm in."

Magneto gave a small accepting smile, and stood from his chair, "I'm glad you made up your mind. Well, now that that's dealt with, you may rest if you wish, or if you want something to eat, I'll have something sent for you. Just say the word, my dear." He was very good at playing this kind of game.

Logan knew that Ororo was right, but that didn't deny the fact that she was still injured. "What, you think I don't care about any of the lovely ladies in my life?" he asked with a small smile, "Get some rest, 'Roro. We'll find her eventually."

"I need a shower, do you still have my old suit before I went with Charles?" She was itching to get in it. She needed to wash the X-men from her memory soon. She was good at that. Erase anyone before the pain can kick in. She would miss Ororo though. iShe's already forgetting you... and don't even think about Wolverine... All he has is 'Jeanie' on the brain...precisely... She shook her head again. Had she finally lost it? Was she really hearing things? Jean is dead...Only to some.. Why her? She did not need this in her life right now.

Ororo chuckled, followed by a groan. "Don't sweet talk me. It might work on most women but not me Mr. Besides in this condition, I can't sleep. I need the pain and dizziness to lessen atleast and it wouldn't be safe for me to rest now anyway." They could always talk. There was lots to talk about.

Magneto searched his memory for a bit. "I can't think of any case for us to throw it out," he said after a moment, "I'll have one of the others go look for it. In the meantime, help yourself to our facilities." He gestured to an adjoining door, one that looked nondescript enough to be a closet.

"There is a small bathroom through there, so it's yours to use for the duration of your stay. Well, I should probably see to finding your old clothes - if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Magneto turned towards the door, unable to supress a small eager smile. With this kind of power at his hands, who knew what he could do. There was vast, untapped potential here, and he was already planning how to use it.

"I guess so," Logan admitted with a wry smile, "but I never liked hurtin' too much after a fight." Although, in his case, he could just sleep and the effects would all eventually vanish.

"Well," he said, standing from the wall and pacing the room, "We know Serenity's probably still in that underground place, and that in the state she was in, she won't heal too quickly. So, we can think that she'll be there for a while. And Magneto knows that only we know about the place, and he'll be confident enough to think that if he's beaten us once, he can beat us again." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, unwilling to admit that another attack with just the two of them might not be the best idea. He didn't want any help - aside from Ororo's - in rescuing the girl.


End file.
